Dulces Sueños
by Marylouu
Summary: Bella Swan, editora de revista de moda.Al comenzar la Unversidad no volvió mas a su pueblo natal:Forks.¿Por qué?¿Qué ocurrira cuando decida q es tiempo de reencontrarse con sus padres?Las cosas ocurren desde que pone los pies en el avión.ExB-entraryopinar
1. Capítulo 1

Primero que nada..

_**ACLARACIÓN -**Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen…pero eso ustedes ya lo saben =D_

continuando: graicas a las personas que entran a ver mi frimer fic, la verdad que no se que sera de ella, pero tengo bastante definido como sera la historia, los capitulos no seran largos y sus comentarios van a ser bienvenidos y agradecidos.

Desde ya muchas graicas

* * *

**SLEEP TIGHT - DULCES SUEÑOS**

**Capitulo 1**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, la luz comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas mientras yo miraba la hora. Eran las 7 de la mañana. A las 10 del mediodía debía estar en el aeropuerto para tomar mi vuelo, y debido a mis nervios no pude dormir mucho.

Faltaba una semana para Navidad y me habían dado vacaciones en el trabajo. Soy editora de una revista de moda en California.

Estos últimos días habían sido un caos, intentado dejar todo en orden para tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones por las fiestas y pasar esos días con mi familia. Liz, mi asistente y mejor amiga, no paraba de recordarme que serian unas pocas semanas, y que desde que había comenzado a trabajar para mí nunca me había tomado más de dos días seguidos. Liz es una chica increíble, y con mucho potencial. Yo estaba segura de que podría resolver cualquier cosa, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme.

Me estire bajo las mantas, sin querer salir del abrigo de la cama. Finalmente me levante y me dirigí al baño. Automáticamente por el camino me deshice de la musculosa y el culotte. Mientras abría la llave de agua para que se llenara la bañadera, no pude dejar de observarme en el espejo. _Sos una diosa,_ me dije. Mi cabello chocolate caía en grandes y sensuales ondas hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, dejando pequeños destellos cuando la luz reflejaba e invitando a mirar a esa marca q tanto me disgustaba. Mi cuerpo esbelto y largas piernas daban la sensación de más altura. Mis ojos marrones eran profundos enmarcados por un borde claro que los destacaba y me daba cierto aire felino. Mientras que mi piel era de un dorado claro natural.

Cerré las llaves de agua, coloque unas gotas de esencia de lavada y menta en el agua y me sumergí. El agua caliente me abrazo al instante y el aroma me tranquilizo. Me quede ahí durante un rato sin pensar en nada, simplemente tallándome las piernas, los tobillos, cada pliegue y extensión de mi cuerpo. Luego de afeitarme las piernas, me enjuague y me envolví en la toalla.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me encontré con que Liz esperándome sentada en mi cama. Tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Hola Bella, ¿lindo día para viajar no? – me dijo entusiasmada.

- Claro, ¿y que se debe la compañía? – pregunte divertida – por que, que yo sepa, ayer llegaste tarde. ¿No te ibas a quedar en lo de Sean?-

- Si tanto te molesta que este en mi propia casa, me voy y te dejo hacer la valija sola – sus ojos mostraban decepción. - Solo quería pasar las últimas horas con mi mejor amiga y jefa. – esta vez sonreía. Me abrazo con vergüenza, pero yo la estreche más fuerte y la obligue a sentarse de nuevo.

- Si no hubieses venido antes de marcharme me iba a poner muy triste. – le dije mientras se levantaba y agarraba la valija del closet. Me paso unos jeans claros ajustados y una blusa negra de gasa. Busque algo de ropa interior de la comoda y me dirigí al baño de nuevo mientras Liz separaba mi ropa.

- Bueno, entonces ¿me vas a ayudar a hacer la maleta? – me grito por la tardanza.

- Ya salgo – le respondí mientras me subía el jean y salía. Había puesto sobre la cama varios conjuntos para que eligiera. Siempre llevaba de todo un poco, nunca se sabe que puede surgir en el camino. Me puse un par de chatitas negras con moño y me cepille el cabello mientras Liz me contaba sobre su salida.

Después de meter todo en la maleta fuimos a la cocina preparar el desayuno. Mientras yo exprimía las naranjas, ella colocaba las rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y calentaba el café y la leche. Tomamos y comimos entre risas cuando me di cuenta de la hora.

No quería irme, Liz era mi familia cuando no estaba en Forks, nos habíamos conocido en la universidad e inmediatamente nos fuimos a vivir juntas. Por esas vueltas de la vida un día Liz se quedó sin trabajo y yo le ofrecí ser mi asistente. Este viaje era su prueba de fuego. Si lograba sobrevivir, mi jefe la ascendería a editora y al fin podríamos viajar juntas a Europa para las colecciones.

Me despedí con un abrazo y un taxi me estaba esperando. Eran las 10.30hs. cuando llegue al aeropuerto pero hice el check in lo más rápido posible, y al cabo de media hora estaba abordando el avión. Estaba colocando el bolso de mano en el compartimiento cuando escuche a alguien toser a mis espaldas decir – Lindo tatuaje, pero ¿sabes lo que dice?- me di vuelta fastidiada cuando me tope con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

* * *

**Diganme que opinan, esta buena, es un asco, todos los comentarios mientras mantengan los modales feliz d ela vida de leerlos.**

**un beso grande a todos**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Ave Cesar!

**Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creacion para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, pues libranos del plagio.**

**AMEN**

**Sin animos de ofensas al religioso**

**dejando claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.....**

**espero que la disfruten**

**besosss**

**PD: gracias a todas las que entraron a ver este nuevo fic, y darle la oportunidad de ser leido, aunque me quede con las ganas de saber sus opiniones, sin ellas no puedo hacer nada.**

**comiencen a leer!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 2 - Ave Cesar**

No lo podía creer, pocas veces recibo comentarios por mi tatuaje en la cadera por que siempre intento taparlo, pero esta vez al ver de quien venia no me importo, simplemente me quede observando a aquel hombre. Era alto de una piel clara como la crema, unos labios llenos rosados. Un pelo color bronce que gritaba ¡tocame! _Me he encontrado con un DIOS._

Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi laguna mental por que sonrío de lado, lo que causo que me acalorara de los nervios y me sentara olvidándome de cerrar el compartimiento superior.

- Parece que vamos a viajar juntos – dijo mientras se sentaba – Me llamo Edward – estrecho mi mano. Yo estaba petrificada no podía reaccionar, simplemente mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de la manera correcta, era como una marioneta. Se llama Edward, que nombre tan hermoso, tan de caballero. Hasta me lo podia imaginar con sus vestimentas de época, montado en un corcel negro, de pura sangre, como la noche. Lo vi mirarme como esperando algo, cuando entendí por que le grite - ¡BELLA!

Pero que idiota, ya era dos veces en menos de un minuto debe creer que tenia algún problema o algo, pero en vez de eso me preguntó si estaba nerviosa.

-Si, no me gusta mucho viajar, a decir verdad me da miedo – esto último lo dije casi en un suspiro. El simplemente me tomo la mano y me dijo – No hay de que preocuparte, hoy en día es la manera mas fácil de viajar – dijo soltándome la mano y mirándome de lado. – Podemos entretenernos un rato si quieres – dijo en tono seductor mientras sacaba de su morral un portátil - ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?-

Sorprendida y sin saber que decir, me encogí de hombros. El abrió una de las carpetas del escritorio mostrándome el listado que tenia.

- ¿No deberíamos esperar a que despegue?- le pregunte. Realmente pensé que no se podía utilizar artefactos electrónicos antes de despegar.

- No lo se, si hay algún problema la apago, pero mientras podemos elegir.

Me paso el listado mientras hacia notas mentales de cuales había visto de las q quería ver de nuevo, y de las q no había viso antes. Finalmente le dije que me gustaría ver 300, lo que provoco que riera fuerte y me dijera entre las risas – Eres la primer mujer que conozco que quiere ver esa película.

- Será – le dije riéndome – pero para mí esta perfecta, por un lado hombres musculosos y por el otro sangre y acción, que más se puede pedir de una película.

-Al parecer tu tatuaje no esta en lo cierto – dijo tan bajo que por poco no lo escucho pero en ese momento se acerco la azafata y le pidió que apagara el portátil y se abrochara el cinturón, para después ir hacia el frente y dar las indicaciones necesarias en caso de emergencia.

Cuando el avión estaba por despegar no pude evitar el malestar en la boca del estomago. Cerré los ojos y me agarre al apoyabrazos del asiento hasta que el piloto nos dio la bienvenida al vuelo. Intentaba relajarme pero no podía. Quería abrir los ojos, pero se mantenían cerrados. Estaba respirando profundamente cuando escuche mi nombre en un susurro, y sobre mi mano una sensación de calidez. Sus dedos subían y bajaba desde mi antebrazo, hasta la punta de los dedos despertando cada nervio, provocando un estremecimiento que subía por la espalda hasta la nuca. Explosivo, pero a la vez sedante. Me recosté sobre el respaldo y abrí los ojos. Ahí estaba, sus ojos puestos en mi, con una expresión de anhelo y preocupación. Al ver que estaba mejorando me pregunto si estaba bien y yo asentí. Retiro su mano y me ofreció una bebida, la cual yo rechace.

No se por que pero algo había que me hacia sentir rara. Le di las gracias de todas maneras y me encamine hacia el minúsculo baño. Allí me quede un par de minutos hasta que me recompuse. Al mirarme a espejo estaba pálida, pero no tanto como me imaginaba. Al volver al asiento Edward estaba leyendo pero al sentir que estaba parada esperando, el se levanto y me dejo pasar.

No pude evitar percibir la fragancia que emanaba, era exquisita, embriagante. Al sentarme, deje el móvil en el bolsillo del asiento para no tenerlo encima y el servicio del almuerzo comenzó. Me entretube comiendo mi ensalada cesar mientras ojeaba la revista de la aerolínea. Vi que Edward se estaba riendo, pero al mirar para lo costados no logre encontrar a que se debía. Se giro con la servilleta en la mano.

- Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo.- seguía riéndose. Acerco la servilleta a mi boca, serio y limpió con cuidado. Al darme cuenta de que se estaba riendo por que tenia aderezo en el labio, me subieron los calores sintiendo como me ponía mas y mas colorada. Me aparte y me limpie yo misma. Gire dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventanilla. No estaba ofendida.

¡Estaba avergonzada! Debía estar ridícula, intentando descubrir por que se estaba riendo, cuando la razón era yo misma. Este hombre me estaba bajando mucho la autoestima.

Me estaba por poner los auriculares de mi i-pod cuando lo escuche…

- Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte, pero te veías tan inocente, y sin entender. Perdón –cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver tristeza. Esos ojos expresaban mas de lo que ninguna de las modelos con las que trabajaba me daba cuando se le pedía. Esos ojos eran… _¡Bella!_

- Esta bien solamente me avergoncé, no todos los días un desconocido te limpia salsa cesar del labio. – dije desviando la mirada. No podía aguantar mantener el contacto visual sin perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Fue una experiencia muy buena, pude verte de cerca y comprobar que tenes un carácter importante.- dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar acompañarlo.

Continuamos hablando durante al menos dos horas. Averigüé que viajaba por el mismo motivo que yo, a visitar a la familia por las fiestas. Era compositor de música. Había colaborado con artistas reconocidos, como Madonna, y realizado bandas sonoras para películas de los grandes estudios cinematográficos.

Mucha gente ya se estaba preparando para dormir, pero nosotros decidimos ver la película compartiendo los auriculares para no molestar a los demás pasajeros. Me sentía tan a gusto con el, era increíble. Con muy pocas personas lograba congeniar, pero fue genial. En todo momento sentía su respiración cerca, su esencia me tenia suspirado y el corazón a mil. No se en que momento fue pero me quede dormida profundamente.

.

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les guste.  
**

**Tengo un problema no tengo beta por lo tanto no tengo a nadie q me corrija ni me aconseje, perdón, intento releer las historias pero siempre se me escapa algo, besos y gracias por la comprension.**

**chicas les pido por favor que me dejen algún review si no, no tengo manera de saber que les gusta, si tengo que cambiar algo, osea veo que muchas entran leen, y me da pena por que es solo un minuto dejar un comentario.**

**por otro lado gracias a las que si me dejan, es importantísimo, (DAY y aLLe CuLLeN wAy) antes cuando yo leía y veía las notas de autor, diciendo que era gratificante, mucho no le creía, pero de todas maneras como no me suponía gran esfuerzo dejar un comentario lo hacia.**

**CHICAS AHORA LAS ENTIENDO!!!!!**

**en fin me alargue muchisimo.......ups!**

**Hasta la próxima!!!**

**DEJA UN COMENTARIO......**


	3. Capitulo 3: Volviendo al nido

**Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al religioso**

**dejando claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia.....**

**espero que disfruten del capitulo…..=P**

**besosss**

....

=).............N/A al final........

**

* * *

**

**VOLVIENDO AL NIDO  
**

_"Mucha gente ya se estaba preparando para dormir, pero nosotros decidimos ver la película compartiendo los auriculares para no molestar a los demás pasajeros. Me sentía tan a gusto con el, era increíble. Con muy pocas personas lograba congeniar, pero fue genial. En todo momento sentía su respiración cerca, su esencia me tenia suspirado y el corazón a mil. No se en que momento fue pero me quede dormida profundamente."_

Sentí que alguien me estaba moviendo delicadamente del hombre y hablándome.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la azafata – Señorita, ya hemos aterrizado y todos los pasajeros han salido de la aeronave es tiempo de que usted también lo haga – me dijo Irina (pide leerlo en su placa en el pecho). Me incorpore en el asiento sin entender mucho que pasaba alrededor.

¿Acaso tanto tiempo dormí? _Oh dios mío, soy tan torpe!_ Me maldije por dentro. Perdí la oportunidad de obtener el contacto de mi hermoso e interesante compañero de asiento. ¿Que fue de él?, quise desabrocharme el cinturón, pero mis manos chocaron contra la mesita desplegable y vi en ella mi móvil. Hum! Muy raro, anoche lo deje en el bolsillo.

Sacando todo pensamiento de mi cabeza, agarre mis pertenencias y me baje del avión sin esperanzas de que los tramites de migración fuesen rápidos.

Como pensé fueron una tortura, una hora mas tarde me encontraba tapada hasta las orejas. _Como pude vivir acá toda mi infancia_ – pensé. Washington es una ciudad muy fría y más en esta época del año Diciembre.

Logré alquilar un auto, después de meter las maletas en el maletero me refugié en el auto y comencé a sacarme las capas de abrigo como si de una cebolla se tratara. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba cruzando la calle principal enfilándome hacia lo que había sido mi hogar durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia.

Al llegar a casa, busque de abajo del felpudo la llave extra que papá siempre dejaba ahí. ¡BINGO! Como suponía allí se encontraba. Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Todo se veía exactamente igual, salvo por algunas fotos y cuadros que fueron actualizados, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma. Los mismos muebles, el mismo color en las paredes, y ese maravilloso aroma en el aire a torta y flores. _¡Ah, como extrañaba la casa de mis padres!_ Me apresuré a sacar mis cosas del auto, cerrarlo, y entrar a casa con todo.

Daba la sensación de que no había nadie en casa por lo tanto prendí las luces pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta nuevamente…

- ¡Alto! Soy el jefe de policía y tengo un arma apuntan… - lentamente me di vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero no lo veía. _¿Oh por dios tanto tiempo pasó que ni siquiera reconoce a su hija y quiere asesinarla en su propia casa?_- ¿¡Bella!? Eres tu hija – y lo veo con la cabeza asomada por las escaleras. Parecía un niño espiando para ver la llegada a Papá Noel (en mi país Argentina llamamos así a Santa Claus) – Hola papá – le dije mientras avanzaba hacia él y veía a mamá asomándose desde la cocina con su sonrisa orgullosa. – Hola mamá.

-Hija, Bellita, cuanto has cambiado en estos últimos años. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos – dándome un fuerte abrazo me dijo reprochándome que en los últimos cinco años no vine a visitarlos. ¡Pero en todo caso ellos tampoco lo han hecho! Pareció leerme el pensamiento por que dijo – Bueno nosotros tampoco hemos podido ir a visitarte con las reformas de la casa en la plata superior. Cuando veas tu nuevo dormitorio te va a en-can-tar – dijo enfatizando las ultimas silabas. – ve, anda, sigue siendo la misma puerta de siempre, debes estar cansada del viaje y querrás cambiarte. Nosotros te esperamos en la cocina.

-Déjame ayudarte con estos bultos hija- Charlie venia detrás mío, ayudándome con las valijas – debieras habernos avisado que venias para las fiestas, tienes suerte que siempre tenemos la esperanza de que aparezcas.- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.- Renee siempre mantiene tu habitación impecable por si alguna situación como la de hoy acontecía, ¡suerte la tuya muchachita! Te hemos esperado mucho tiempo. – abrio la puerta e introdujo las maletas. – espero que te guste tu habitación, tomate tu tiempo nosotros no nos iremos a ningún lado.

Dicho eso cerro la puerta y pude apreciar la habitación en todo su esplendor. Era mas grande de lo que la recordaba la pintura celeste de las paredes desapareció para encontrarme con una color crema. Las cortinas fueron reemplazadas por unas pesadas telas color vino, y mi diminuta cama por una hermosa cama doble con respaldo de madera haciendo juego con las mesas de noche a cada lado. El cubre cama era del mismo color que las cortinas. _¿Donde había quedado lo modestia de días pasados?_ No es que no me agradara es mas se parecía bastante a mi habitación en mi casa, pero así no eran mis padres.

Mis padres siempre fueron humildes nunca me faltó nada, me mandaron a una excelente universidad. Doy gracias todos los días por haber recibido tal educación y por ello tener hoy en día un trabajo genial. Abrumador y me quita todo el tiempo pero genial y gratificante.

Ver tu creación gustar y ser consumida por la sociedad era gratificación suficiente para mi.

Charlie y Rene cuando todavía vivía en casa, siempre hablaban sobre hacer la remodelación en la plata superior, pero terminaban echándose atrás por los altos costos que suponía la misma. Supongo que papá estuvo ahorrando mucho tiempo para hacer la remodelación.

Continué inspeccionando el dormitorio mi antiguo placard fue reemplazado por un pequeño vestidor en el que apenas entraba, pero mas grande que el anterior, definitivamente era. Y había una puerta más daba al baño eso si fue un cambio acostumbrada a tener que compartir el baño en casa de mis padres el ahora tener el baño pronto me sonó a que se avivaron un poco tarde de que su hija necesitaba intimidad. Me reí por dentro.

Sumida en mis pensamientos desempaque rapidísimo los conjuntos que había elegido Liz. Al acordarme de Liz me percate que mi celular estaba apagado. No lo había prendido después de aterrizar. Lo prendí y deje sobre la mesita de noche mas cercana. Tome mi neceser, una muda de ropa y entre al baño.

La duche no fue tan renovadora como esperaba. Todavía con la toalla anudada a mi pecho frente al espejo me coloque crema para peinar y me observe durante un largo tiempo. Muchos recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a mí. La Bella de California decididamente no era la misma que la Bella de Forks.

Tratando de quitarme malos pensamientos de la mente me dirigí al cuarto, me cambie y baje las escaleras para tener un momento de calidad de familia junto a mis padres.

La tarde paso muy tranquila contándoles a mis padres sobre mi trabajo, mi amiga Liz y mis planes a futuro. Les comente que tenía una oportunidad de cambiar de trabajo nuevo pero que la estaba analizando. La verdad es que estaba muy cómoda como editora, pero sentía que podía hacer algo mejor que hablar de moda.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde sonó el timbre. Charlie fue a abrir y entro una pareja. El era un hombre alto, rubio, gran porte, de unos cincuenta años, se podría decir la misma edad que papá, pero estaba tan bien conservado que si no hubiese visto como miraba a su esposa no habría dudado en ir de pesca. Ella era hermosamente pálida, pelo color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, pero delgado y suave a la vez.

-Bella ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, se mudaron aquí al poco tiempo que te fuiste, - la que hablo fue Renee - tienen tres hijos de mas o menos tu edad. Los conocerás dentro de poco…

* * *

_**Que será eso que Bella no quiere recordar, ya sabemos que pronto sera el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas y se comenzaran a revelar secretos. Quizas puedan adivinar. ¿Teorias y conspiraciones? Espero las suyas.**_

**Necesito una beta urgente chicas!!!!**

**Al ser nueva en esto de escribir, no tengo mucha idea de cada cuanto les gustaría que actualizara, ni si les gusta por donde esta yendo la historia.**

**Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que si, y que me dejen sus hermosos reviews.**

**Lamentablemente este martes tengo que rendir una materia que me quedo colgada del año pasado……..iiiiwww……..pero bueno, todo es por la especialización, siempre hay que mantenerse al día con las cosas.**

**Estoy tan triste, sigo subiendo capítulos y sigo sin obtener los comentarios de muchas de ustedes, se me va la musa inspiradora. Este capitulo me costo tanto, no tienen idea como buena diseñadora/publicista/detallista no me gusta nada de lo que hago y escribo y borro, escribo y borro, escribo y borro, así miles de veces hasta que mínimamente por el momento quedo satisfecha. Se que da mucha fiaca(flojera), pero pienses a esta tonta le sacan una sonrisa.  
**

**De todas maneras agradezco inmensamente a las chicas que si me dejaron su comentario y animos para que continue escribiendo:**

**day78 - aLLe CuLLeN wAy - selly coly cool**

**MUCHAS GRAICAS CHICAS!!!  
**

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**Besos hermosas!  
**

**MaRyLoU*** **

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	4. Capitulo 4: Encuetros cercanos del 3ºtip

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al religioso**

**dejando claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero SI la historia, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ****_day78_ por apoyarme y darme ánimos, muchas gracias linda!**

**espero que disfruten del capitulo…..=P**

**besosss**

**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo  
**

_A eso de las cuatro de la tarde sonó el timbre. Charlie fue a abrir y entro una pareja. El era un hombre alto, rubio, gran porte, de unos cincuenta años, se podría decir la misma edad que papá, pero estaba tan bien conservado que si no hubiese visto como miraba a su esposa no habría dudado en ir de pesca. Ella era hermosamente pálida, pelo color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, pero delgado y suave a la vez. _

_-Bella ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, se mudaron aquí al poco tiempo que te fuiste, - la que hablo fue Renee - tienen tres hijos de mas o menos tu edad. Los conocerás dentro de poco…_

- Hola buenas tardes señores es un gusto conocerlos, pero si no se ofenden hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a Forks y me gustaría visitar a viejos conocidos – dijo Bella excusándose de los nuevos invitados.

Estaba por subir por las escaleras cuando Renee me dijo desde la cocina, - Bella no olvides de comprarlas cosas para la cena de acción de gracias que es mañana. – Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes por nada voy a ver a Rosalie, quede con ella desde California, y después paso por el mercado -

Llegando a mi habitación vi que en la mesa de noche mi celular estaba prendiendo y apagando la luz del visor. _Que raro, no escuche que sonara. ¿Aparte de volverme depresiva en este lugar, me vuelvo sorda?_

Tenia una llamada perdida de un teléfono _desconocido_, muy raro, ya que muy poca gente tenia mi celular particular, solo los mas allegados, y de todos ellos tenia sus números arrendados. Guardé el celular en la cartera y mientras bajaba y me despedía de mis padres e invitados, me coloque un tapado negro, guantes, bufanda y gorros bancos de lana.

Realmente no había quedado con Rosalie, simplemente quería al irse de allí, quiso olvidar todo, dejar todo atrás, y tratar de no pensar. Estar en esta ciudad no hacia más que retroceder todo lo que había avanzado emocionalmente, era dejar de ser esa mujer independiente y segura de si misma, para pasar a ser la antigua Bella, triste y sin expectativas.

Esa había sido la principal razón por la que al terminar la universidad decidí no volver, estaba cansada de estar siempre triste y vivir con un pasado al que no podía cambiar. Así es como pase la hoja, pero al parecer fueron hojas de calcar, el pasado siempre estará presente en mi vida.

Me fui al parque botánico, siempre había sido un lugar en el cual podía pensar. Alejarme de todo el mundo. Pensé que tal vez podía recuperar un poco de esa fuerza que fui perdiendo con el correr de las horas. No quería ni imaginarme si ya estaba así, como iba a quedar después de un mes entero acá, _¡En el trabajo no me van a reconocer!_

Estuve sumida en mis pensamientos tanto tiempo, recostada sobre el pasto, inspirando y exhalando, que cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. Decidí que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo. Tenia la cabeza bastante clara, y mi animo había subido bastante. Fui hasta el auto y fui directo hasta el supermercado.

Estaba pasando por las góndolas, metida en mis compras y pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choque contra otro changuito. Como acto reflejo salió un _¡PERDON!_ De mi boca. Al levantar la vista me encontré con una chica muy pequeña, pero no por eso feo al contrario era hermosa con rasgos tan delicados y su corto cabello apuntando en todas direcciones, le daba un aire amigable pero no fue hasta que mire en general que me di cuenta que detrás había otra persona. Alquien a quien yo conocia de toda la vida.

- ¿Bella? No puedo creerlo ¿qué haces acá? Hace años que no te veia- dijo una chica alta, rubia, y con cuerpo de modelo.

- Rosalie, que sorpresa, ¿Quién diría hace unos años que te vendría a encontrar en el supermercado?- dije con una sonrisa en la cara acercándome para abrasarla y besarla.

- Bueno es que pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, me comprometí hace unas semanas, es una lastima si hubiese sabido que venias la postergaba. Se comenta que ahora sos un peso pesado de la moda en California…-

- Jajaja- me reí abiertamente y continué – no para nada, simplemente soy una editora. No avise a nadie ni mis padres sabían que venia. Quería sorprenderlos a todos. – se escucho una tocecita proveniente de la pequeña morocha que llamó nuestra atención.

Cuando me gire a verla me mostró una gran sonrisa y se acerco como si bailando estaría – Soy Alice, cuñada de Rose. ¡Dentro de unos días Jasper y yo nos casamos!- dijo dando unos saltitos. – Hay Rose es mas linda que en las fotos. – dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie pero inmediatamente se volvió a mi con una mirada extraña – supongo que te quedas acá por las fiestas ¿no es así?

- Si, me voy a quedar hasta mediados de enero, en el trabajo por poco me cambiaban las cerraduras para obligarme a tomarme vacaciones-

- Hay Bella, vas a poder ser mi madrina, es genial, una parte de mi sabia que será posible, Rose acá me hablo tanto de vos que siento que te conozco de toda la vida, y que somos amigas de siempre.

Un poco confundida le sonreí y les dije – Gracias supongo. Después continuamos con la charla un día de estos, chicas, pero ahora tengo que terminar de hacer las comprar para el día de acción de gracias que se celebra en casa, mis padres invitaron a una familia creo que los Cu…- pero no pude terminar por que Alice comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Si esos somos nosotros, los Cullen, mis padres ya volvieron a casa hace un rato de su visita a tu casa. ¿Mañana quieres ir con nosotras al centro comercial con rose y conmigo para terminar de hacer las compras? Podemos pasarte a buscar y volver para la cena, y así me vas conociendo, se que la pasaremos genial.

- Tienes que entenderla Bella- me dijo Rose al ver mi cara de pánico – escuchó hablar tanto tiempo de vos que es imposible para alguien como Alice contenerse, es una oportunidad genial APRA ponernos al corriente de nuestras cosas.

Mientras hablaba, Alice me entrego su tarjeta personal en la que decía que era diseñadora de indumentaria, y estaban sus contactos. – Esta bien, será divertido no estar encerrada en la casa todo el día, hablamos para arreglar bien- dije despidiéndome de ellas para continuar con las compras.

Al llegar a la caja, mientras pasaban la tarjeta, sentí que alguien me observaba, pero al buscar esa mirada solo me encontré con Alice y Rose al otro lado de la tienda mirándome y sonriendo mientras me saludaban con la mano. Le devolví el saludo, agarre las bolsas, me dirigí directamente al auto y de allí a casa.

Estaba por llegar a casa cuando en mi móvil sonó la canción "_Personal Jesus_" de Depeche Mode al mirarlo vi que decía _Desconocido_. Santa mierda quien podía ser, alguien toco mi celular y eso no tenia perdón! Un enojo comenzó a surgir dentro mío, que no lograba entender por que, por lo tanto conteste enfadada – Hola? -

- ¿Hola… habla Bella? – era una voz masculina, que al parecer estaba en duda

- Si, ella habla…- espere que dijera algo, pero obtuve respuesta – ¿quien habla y como demonios entraste a mi celular? – dije muy enojada, apretando los dientes para no gritar.

- Soy prácticamente un desconocido para vos, - el timbre de vos me resultaba familiar, era suave, calido hasta el punto de seducción, pero siendo editora de una revista, hablo con cientos de personas por día; obviamente es imposible que recuerde a todos – soy un simple hombre que no pudo contenerse cuando vio la oportunidad de tener tu numero. Haz memoria de la ultima vez que tu teléfono no estaba donde suponía. – lo escuche reírse, estaba a punto de responderle cuando dijo – por cierto, el destino nos sigue poniendo en el camino, pronto nos veremos de vuelta, no tengas miedo, _no hay de que preocuparse_, ya me conoces. – su musical risa floto en la línea - Hablamos mañana, DULCES SUEÑOS.

Con eso la comunicación terminó, estaba tan confundida realmente esa voz se me hacia conocida, era una voz suave, llena de erotismo por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero estaba llena de impotencia al no saber quien era. Estacione en la puerta de casa y entre todas las compras a la cocina, cene con mis padres sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

* * *

**Como se ve, Bella esta intentado seguir adelante, pronto se descubrirá que fue eso que la hizo marcharse de FORKS para no volver en tanto tiempo. Tambien aparecieron Rosalie y Alice.....que les parecio?  
**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios, agregan a favoritos y en los alerts. Chicas realmente no quiero llegar al punto de decir que no voy a actualizar hasta llegar a cierto número de reviews, pero creo que no me dejan opción. De verdad quiero saber su opinión, veo que la historia tiene varias visitas, pero sin embargo pocos reviews.**

**GRAICAS:**

**Selly coly cool, Princess2213, MaxiPau, aLLe Cullen wAy, BiankisMansen, Chindys, , crisvel, Bells Cullen Miranda y si me alto alguna perdón pero mi memoria no es tan buena, recuérdenmelo! Aunque no todas me dejan RR, muchas me agregaron con alertas o favorita. Gracias chicas significa mucho.**

**Por otro lado a todas aquellas que entran a dar un vistazo espero que dejen su hermoso comentario que me llena de alegría.**

**En ultimo lugar, mandemos buena vibra a todo Chile, que esta pasando por un momento terrible. Y las que son religiosas den una plegaria para que no haya mas muertos ni heridos. Fuerza Chile hermano!**

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**Besos**

**Marylou*** **

**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia, "Aventura en la gran manzana" es un One-shot de Em&Rose. dense una vuelta y diganme que opinan.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	5. Capitulo 5: Migas en el sendero

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al religioso**

* * *

**dejando claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero SI la historia, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

-

-

**-NOTA: BUSCO BETA….alguien quiere serlo? (me avisa por MP por favor)**

**espero que les guste el capitulo…..=P**

-

**xOxOxO**

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5:Migas en el sendero.**

"_-soy un simple hombre que no pudo contenerse cuando vio la oportunidad de tener tu numero. Haz memoria de la ultima vez que tu teléfono no estaba donde suponía. – lo escuche reírse, estaba a punto de responderle cuando dijo – por cierto, el destino nos sigue poniendo en el camino, pronto nos veremos de vuelta, no tengas miedo, no hay de que preocuparse, ya me conoces. – su musical risa floto en la línea - Hablamos mañana, DULCES SUEÑOS._

_Con eso la comunicación terminó, estaba tan confundida realmente esa voz se me hacia conocida, era una voz suave, llena de erotismo por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero estaba llena de impotencia al no saber quien era. Estacione en la puerta de casa y entre todas las compras a la cocina, cene con mis padres sumida en mis propios pensamientos._

Me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí a mi habitación con la cabeza repleta de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué quería conmigo? ¿Sería algún psicópata? La verdad que no me parecía, parecía una persona sencilla honesta y daba la sensación de que realmente quería que supiese quien era pero no se me ocurría nadie. ¿Cómo logró colocar su número en mi teléfono? ¿Cuándo que la última vez que deje mi celular solo? No lograba recordarlo. Siempre iba dentro de mi cartera o en el bolsillo de mi ropa. ¿Si ya lo conocía por que no podía recordarlo y por que mierda no me dijo quien era y continuó con su halo de misterio?

Agarre mi neceser del vestidor, y fui hasta la otra puerta para tomar un relajante baño.

Mientras llenaba la tina de agua, burbujas y esencias de fresias, me desnude observándome en el espejo. Mi piel con el tenue bronceado, cada día se desvanecía más. _¡Como extrañaba el sol!_ A pesar de haber nacido y crecido en este pueblo encapotado, creo que realmente nunca me gusto estar tan tapada debajo de capas y capas de ropa y abrigo.

Me sepille el cabello, lo tenia completamente anudado. Con urgencia necesitaba un corte recordando que a la mañana siguiente me esperaba una Rosalie y aquella mujer, que daba un poco de miedo con todo ese entusiasmo contenido, para pasar un día en el centro comercial. Con eso en la cabeza lentamente me sumergí en el agua, sintiendo como mis músculos se relajaban contra el agua caliente.

Intente no pensar en nada en concreto, pero fue en vano, alargue la mano y tome del lavabo el teléfono móvil y busque en contactos a _mi desconocido_. Tome un suspiro sin saber que es lo que me esperaba y marque. Sonó y sonó, sin una respuesta hasta que me atendió el contestador genérico, esos que habla una maquina diciendo a que número me había comunicado pero que lamentablemente no se encontraba disponible.

Deje el teléfono sobre la mesada y recosté la cabeza en el borde de la bañadera. Al cerrar los ojos me fue claro que es lo que debía hacer a continuación. Como ya había estado en el agua como para arrugarme me apresure para enjabonarme, afeitarme las piernas, y lavarme la cabeza. Saque el tapón y encendí la ducha, la lluvia caliente fue divina, este baño no fue nada comparado con el de la mañana, ahora estaba relajada y lista para dormir.

Me seque con una toalla del armario del baño, los espejos estaban empañados por lo cual abrí la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto. No sentí pudor dejar caer la toalla para pasarme crema por mi cuerpo a pesar de que las cortinas estaban abiertas sabia de que nadie era capaz de verme a través de la espesa cortina de árboles que había lindando la casa.

Recuerdo cuando Jake y yo solíamos escondernos ahí entre los abobes horas y horas sin que mis padres se den cuenta. _Mejor no te acerques a esos recuerdos_ – me dije advirtiendo la catástrofe que luego me vendría.

Tome el celular y escribí en un mensaje de texto con remitente _Desconocido_:

"_No se si no me atendiste por miedo_

_O por vergüenza._

_Si no tengo que preocuparme por vos, _

_sabes que vos tampoco por mi._

_¿Alguna pista para descifrarte?_

_B."_

Fui al vestidor agarre una vedetina de algodón y una musculosa haciendo juego para irme a dormir. _¡Que este durmiendo no quiere decir que tenga que dormir como una zaparrastrosa! _Aunque sea no me quede con las ganas de saber que hubiese pasado si le hubiese mandado. Lo hice, ahora quedaba en él si contestarme o no. Realmente esperaba que si, había algo en su voz que me hacia sentir bien, tranquila, como en casa.

Apague las luces y me metí en la cama. Era muy cómoda y grande. Me atravesé y me abrace a la almohada. No se bien en que momento caí rendida, creo que en el preciso instante en que apoye la cabeza en la almohada.

Estaba todo muy confuso, pero sabia exactamente donde me encontraba. En ese lugar donde lo vi por última vez, y en efecto ahí estaba parado, saludándome con esa hermosa sonrisa en su frente. Estas imágenes no me eran nuevas, con regularidad se presentaban ante mi. Era mi constante recuerdo de el, de que siempre estará ahí para mi, cuidándome y velando mis sueños. Era como todas las veces. Me miraba con esos ojos profundos y llenos de alegría. Su sonrisa en la que se le veían todos los dientes, mostrando en la comisura de su boca esos hoyuelos tan lindos y naturales. Pero algo cambió, normalmente no podía escuchar nada, era como estar debajo del agua, salvo que esta vez a pesar de que la imagen no cambio escuche su voz fuerte y clara.

- Bella, siempre te querré, no importa que. Se feliz, se feliz por lo que no fue, se feliz por que te lo mereces.

- ¿Jake? Nunca te voy a olvidar… Jake, no me dejes – le grite desde el otro lado

- Bella, despierta querida – escuche una voz dulce llamándome – no llores, solo fue un sueño.

Abrí los ojos pero note que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía una tristeza encima. Hace tanto tiempo que no soñaba con Jake. Que quería decirme, todo era tan confuso. Como quería que lo deje en el pasado si me atormentaba. Era una encrucijada de emociones, por un lado me daba paz, por que quería creer que se encontraba bien donde quiera que este, y por esotro rabia por que no podía seguir adelante. Tantas relaciones frustradas y arruinadas por este recuerdo latente.

Delante de mi tenia a una Rose preocupada y detrás a Alice_. Demonios no puedo creer que me vieran así_, cuando me marche fue por esto, por que no soportaba sus miradas compasivas, llenas de lastima.

Fue un accidente por el amor de dios. En su momento no lograba comprender por que paso, pero luego comprendí de que realmente no estaba destinado a ser. Simplemente tuve que dejarlo ir, y eso requirió dejar a todo mi pasado atrás.

Rose, estoy bien chicas – dije intentando relajar el ambiente – simplemente fue un sueño, y uno muy raro a decir verdad. – destapándome y dirigiéndome hacia el vestidor para cambiarme – si me esperan 15 minutos ya estoy con ustedes, me cambio y bajo.

Pero Alice pareció no entender la indirecto y entro conmigo y comenzó a buscar entre mi ropa como sabiendo donde buscar me entregó una blusa blanca con apliques de flores en tela, un saco tejido blanco y negro a rayas, unos jeans oscuros de Abercrombie, unos zapatitos con taco en blanco y negro y del cajon de la ropa interior me entregó un conjunto de encaje negro con una sonrisa imposible de no corresponder. Anonadada lo tome y me fui al baño disparando. Al cambiarme me di cuenta que esta mujer era peor que Liz, aunque sea Liz me hablaba, y le preocupaba mi opinión, Alice en el lado opuesto de la regla directamente fue e hizo lo que le pareció. Cuando me coloque la roma aplique un poco de mascara de pestañas rubor y brillo de labios; nada demasiado recargado.

Abrí la puerta y me estaban esperando las dos acostadas en la cama viendo la televisión. Ambas giraron la vista y se quedaron…¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso el maquillaje se me había corrido? Rose fue la primera en moverse y acercarse. Me sorprendió muchísimo ver que me abrasaba y besaba dulcemente en la mejilla.

– Bella, estas hermosa. No te preocupes por nada hoy nos espera un hermoso día por delante – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos abajo.

– El desayuno te esta esperando – esta vez fue Alice con su cantarina vos – Según tengo entendido te gustan las frutas y los panqueks así que decidí prepararte las dos cosas juntas. Espero que te gusten las frutillas y el chocolate. – frente a mi tenia un plato enorme con panqueks recubiertos de chocolate y frutillas cortadas. También me esperaba una humeante taza de café.

- Tus papas salieron a comprar con los míos algunas cosas de ultimo momento, por lo que mientras mas rápido termines tu desayuno, mas rápido podremos ir al centro comercial y pasar tiempo juntas! – dijo Rose mirando a Alice – Por cierto, veo que ya te vas acostumbrando a Alice y su vibra tan energizante, no? – dijo sonriendo – a mi me costo mucho mas, por que de pronto tenia a la novia de Jazz toda loca diciendo que seriamos amigas y demás cosas, parecía realmente desquiciada, contigo se ha contenido muchísimo. – ya no aguanto la risa y estallo – lo siento Alice, pero parecía que ibas a explotar mientras se cambiaba.

- Gracias chicas, hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie me despertaba de esta manera – dije llevándome una porción de comida a la boca.

En eso Alice se levanta de la silla se acerca a mi y me da una brazo tan lleno de emociones que por mis ojos amagaban salir unas lagrimas. – Bella, cariño, es lo mínimo que te mereces. Se que sos una persona especial, algo introvertida para mi gusto voy a decir – dijo señalándome con su pequeño dedo índice mientras una sonrisa asomaba por escaparse de sus labios rojos. - te quiero Bella aunque te parezca apresurado, espero que en algún momento sientas lo mismo.

Después de eso me di cuenta que no tenia que esconderme de ellas nunca mas, podría ser la Bella que realmente soy sin tener miedo a decepcionar a Rosalie. Me hicieron compañía compartiendo bromas y contándome de sus últimos años.

Rose estaba comprometida con el hermano de Alice y Alice se estaba por casar en unos días con el hermano de Rose, Jasper. _Que pequeño es el mundo_, pensé para adentro. Me contaron que al poco tiempo que me fui de la ciudad la familia de Alice se mudo, por que la madre quería alejarse de Nueva York y de todo el caos de su empresa. El padre por el otro lado es un excelente cirujano al que no le producía inconveniente trasladarse de hospital.

Hubo un momento en que Rosalie se puso emocional, deseando que sus padres estén presentes. Ella mejor que nadie había pasado por algo parecido a lo mío. Distintos tipos de amor. Un amor perdido. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. De noche salieron de un puente y terminaron en el río, muertos por el impacto. Cuando se enteraron sus tíos, Carmen y Eleazar Daneli se hicieron cargo de ellos. Tienen dos hijas Tanya y Kate, por lo que ponto se vieron adaptados todos juntos en Forks.

Pasamos todo el día de compras, recordando momentos, y creando nuevos. Alice era una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable. No se le podía decir que no a nada, y lo peor de todo es que tiene un gran ojo para la ropa. Me comento que tenia un negocio de ropa en la que ella misma hacia sus propios diseños y que ella misma había diseñado su vestido de novia y de las madrinas al igual que lo haría con el de Rose.

A eso de las dos de la tarde cada una se dirigió a su casa cargadas de bolsas, incluidos los atuendos para esa noche. Quedamos que nos bañaríamos y nos encontraríamos en la casa de Rose que compartía con su prometido Emmet para cambiarnos y arreglarnos para llegar a mi casa donde se festejaría el día de acción de gracias con los Daneli y los Cullen.

Estaba dejando las bolsas en mi dormitorio cuando mi trasero empezó a vibrar. Al tomarlo tenía un mensaje de texto recibido.

"_Eres tan RECATADA como una rosa,_

_Aunque sea contradictorio._

_Nos vemos pronto, solo horas…_

_Muchísimas pistas._

_E"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Hay la verdad es que me costo horrores hacer este capitulo, por eso me tarde tanto. Perdón, mil perdones, pero con el inicio de clases y con el trabajo se me achicaron muchísimos los tiempos en los que puedo sentarme y escribir, no quiero aburrirlas con mi vida.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios, agregan a favoritos y en los alertas. Chicas realmente no entiendo que sucede tengo al rededor de 300 visitas pero tan pocos rr, tal vez sea muy ambiciosa, pero creo que ya saben lo que les voy a pedir:**

**Hasta el momento tengo 23rr y vamos por el capitulo 5. si realmente les gusta la historia y quieren que continúe y saber como se encontraran los dos tortolitos espero llegar a los 40rr. a la que sea numero 35 obtendrá un regalo sorpresa. A ver si de esa manera las incentivo un poco a que me dejen su opinión al respecto.**

**Lo siento chicas pero no me dejaron opción.**

**GRAICAS:**

**Selly coly cool, Princess2213, MaxiPau, aLLe Cullen wAy, BiankisMansen, Chindys, , crisvel, Bells Cullen Miranda, fernanda cullen de pattinson, oly(), Edith Masen, crisode76, kxprii, Edith Masen y si me falto alguna perdón pero mi memoria no es tan buena, recuérdenmelo! **

**muchas me agregaron con alertas o favorita. Gracias chicas significa mucho.**

**Por otro lado a todas aquellas que entran a dar un vistazo espero que dejen su hermoso comentario que me llena de alegría.**

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

Adelanto: En el próximo capitulo:

Parada con solo mi ropa interior de encaje veo a este hombre mirándome.....

**xOxO**

**Marylou*** **

**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia, "Aventura en la gran manzana" es un One-shot de Em&Rose. dense una vuelta y diganme que opinan.**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ··**ˇ·** ̬


	6. Capitulo 6: Un no tan desconocido

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al religioso**

* * *

**dejando claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero SI la historia, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

-

**- day78 muchas gracias por todo compa, sos un sol y tus historias son geniales, suerte en las nominaciones!!!!!**

**-NOTA: BUSCO BETA….alguien quiere serlo? (me avisa por MP por favor)**

**espero que les guste el capitulo…..=P**

- en este capitulo hay imágenes que están en mi perfil para ilustrar los atuendos y demás cosas que me parece que aportan a la historia.

**xOxOxO**

-

-

**Capitulo 6:**

_Estaba dejando las bolsas en mi dormitorio cuando mi trasero empezó a vibrar. Al tomarlo tenía un mensaje de texto recibido._

_"__Eres tan RECATADA como una rosa,_

_Aunque sea contradictorio._

_Nos vemos pronto, solo horas…_

_Muchísimas pistas._

_E"_

El leer esas pocas líneas me hicieron sonreír. Saber que solo faltaban horas para saber quien era me daba una ilusión más allá de lo imaginable.

Lo que sabía:

Lo conocía.

¿El que me diga que era recatada era una pista?

Su inicial era "E". Earl, Eaton, Edmundo, Eleazar, Elliot, Elmo (como el muppet), Elvis, Elvin, Edward, Erik, Emmet, mi desconocido no podía ser el prometido de Rose, si lo fuera, tendría que decirle que tiene por prometido a un maldito embustero, pero lo peor es que el sabe que soy amiga de su prometida, hay Dios. No, no puede serlo, mi cabeza estaba funcionando a mil por hora pero de la por manera. Se me había terminado el razonamiento….

Faltaban solo horas para encontrarme con el, ¿pero donde? Hoy a la noche seria la cena de acción de gracia, y lo pasaría con mi familia, los Daneli y los Cullen. Acaso mis padres invitaron a mas personas. Rene y Charlie todavía no volvían, por lo que recién los vería cuando vuelva de lo de Rose. Acaso este chico quería volverme loca.

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de despejar la cabeza de ideas absurdas.

Me dirigí al baño con la ropa necesaria, encendí la ducha mientras me comenzaba a desvestir y sacar los productos para bañarme.

A pesar de ser un baño rápido me renovó. Después de estar toda la mañana caminando por un centro comercial, la ducha caliente logro relajar todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Después de haberme puesto acondicionador en el cabello, comencé con la tarea de exfoliarme el cuerpo entero y depilarme debidamente. Luego termine de ducharme y me cambie.

Decidí ponerme un conjunto de ropa interior blanco, una braguita muy pequeña de tiras y encaje y el sostén sin breteles haciendo juego debido al vestido que me pondría luego, en la casa de Rose. Me puse unos jeans levis, mis convers rojas, una musculosa azul y un saquito colorado.

Al salir agarre las bolsas con el atuendo de la noche, mi bolso y el tapado. Corriendo me refugie en el auto alquilado y me dirigí a la casa de Rose.

La casa era divina, de afuera todo lo que se veía eran paredes rectas blancas con detalles en piedra gris y ventanales cubiertos por vaporosas cortinas crudas y rojo. Iba muy bien con Rosalie.

Toque el timbre y a los pocos segundos me recibió Alice en un hermoso kimono negro con flores de diferentes colores, con unos broches en el cabello y una gran sonrisa.

La casa era muy joven. Toda decorada en tonos negro, blanco y rojo. Tenía una mesa de pool frente a la cocina que también servia para dividir el gran ambiente del living que tenia dos sillones claros y una mesa de apoyo de vidrio negro. Unas sillas de diseño frene al inmenso plasma. Frente al pool había una mesa con sillas y en un costado había incluso una motocicleta.

A penas me vio me introdujo en al casa con un gran abrazo y fuimos ala planta alta. Era tan raro, solo la había visto tres veces en mi vida, pero cada vez que la veía me producía cierta confianza de la que no puedo expresar del todo. Una vez adentro Rose salio envuelta en una toalla que apenas la cubría, pero al parecer no tenia pudor. Y quien lo tendría, si yo con mi cuerpo que no se acerca al de Rosalie pero bien modelado lo muestro con ropas adecuadas, si fuese Rose, creo que andaría desnuda todo el tiempo. Y así fue.

Después de saludarme se fue corriendo al cuarto mientras dejaba caer la tolla en el camino. _Si fuese hombre creo q me convertiría en su esclavo solo para verla denuda_- pensé.

Cuando entramos en el dormitorio, Rose ya tenia puesta una bata de seda rosa chicle. Al ver mi cara comenzó a reírse. De chicas ella odiaba vestirse de rosa. Odiaba los clichés y punto. – Me la regalo la mama de Emmet, que te puedo decir. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – aparte a Emmet le encanta, dice que soy una niñita en rosa. -

Continuamos charlando un rato mientras comenzábamos a ayudar a Rose a arreglarse el pelo. Me aconsejo quitarme la ropa si no quería arruinarla con el maquillaje, al momento de prepararme.

Alice me contó que en la semana debíamos ir a hacer la prueba del vestido de dama de honor. Al pensar en eso no pude hacer otra cosa que agradecerle por darme la oportunidad de conocerla y no pude evitar emocionarme un poco. Por lo que me disculpe con la excusa de ir a cambiarme así podían comenzar con el cabello y el maquillaje que querían hacerme. Pero no me dejaron marcharme. Me aseguraron que estábamos solas en la casa y que Emmet tenia expresas instrucciones de no venir a la casa. Según había entendido estaba arreglándose en la casa de sus padres, por lo que no tenia por que venir a molestar.

Sabiendo esto comencé a desvestirme quedándome sola en ropa interior. Las chicas al verme me piropearon, chiflaron y a mi no me quedo otra que reírme y ruborizarme.

Como no pensé que tendría que quedarme en ropa interior, no había traído algo con que taparme pero gracias al cielo la casa estaba calida y no tenia frío.

Comenzaban a aplicarme productos tanto en el rostro como en el pelo cuando me avive que necesitaba ir al baño. _Mejor antes que después ¿no?_ Me dije. Me indicaron que tenia que bajar al entre piso que era donde se encontraba.

Estaba pensado en como seria esta noche, si realmente mi desconocido asistiría, y demás sandeces cuando escuche un ruido en la planta baja. Creo que se trataba de Emmet, aunque en las imágenes no parecía tan grande como en persona. Me encontraba parada solo con mi ropa interior de encaje mientras este hombre no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Pareció una eternidad, y yo congelada en mi lugar sin poder moverme, pensando que tal vez si no me movía no me vería. Que ilusa.

- Supongo que eres Bella no? Rosie me habla todo el tiempo de vos, pero nunca menciono que eras exhibicionista – Dijo mientras se daba vuelta – Por cierto, soy Emmet, el prometido de Rosalie y hermano de Alice. Puedes reaccionar, y correr al cuarto.

Al parecer sus palabras surtieron efecto en mi, ya que en ese preciso instante pude mover mis piernas y me dirigí al cuarto mientras escuchaba a Emmet reír y gritar – ¡Rose ten cuidado con Bella, acabamos de tener un percance! Amor lamento mucho haber entrado pero me habían olvidado los calcetines en el sillón. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. Te amo.

Al llegar al cuarto las dos estaban en el piso riéndose descontroladamente de mi. Estaba toda roja y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo enorme que era Emmet y en la optima primera impresión que cause en el.

Ambas me aseguraron que no tenia de que preocuparme que no pasaba nada, y que Emmet dentro de un rato se olvidaría. Me obligaron a sentarme nuevamente mientras comenzaban a arreglarme.

Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando nos paramos las tres listas frente al gran espejo del dormitorio.

Rosalie llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla acentuándole las curvas perfectamente y unas sandalias, pulsera y bincha haciendo juego en tonos plata. Y el cabello suelto con ondas grandes.

Alice se había decidió por un vestido sencillo estampado en colores verdes y tierras, junto a unos zapatos blancos de taco alto haciendo juego con su cartera y juego de perlas que iban perfectamente con el peinado años '40 que llevaba, domando en ondas bien definidas su melena descontrolada. Llevaba los ojos bien delineados y los labios de rojo fuego.

Yo por mi lado había escogido un vestido strapless con estampa en el pecho y en la parte de debajo del vestido. Sandalias coloradas, accesorios haciendo juego y en turquesa. **(perfil imágenes)** El pelo lo llevaba recogido de manera que algunos mechones caían despreocupadamente pero manteniéndolos fuera de mi cara, dejando al descubierto el maquillaje iluminado, que acentuaba mis pestañas y con el color suave de mis labios los hacia ver mas rellenos.

Nos halagamos mutuamente por las elecciones, y agradecimos por la ayuda entre todas. Entre las tres hacíamos un buen equipo. Las tres viviendo de la moda y para la moda.

Nos dirigimos todas en mi coche a casa. Decidimos entrar por la puerta del garage asi yo subia a dejar todo en mi habitación, asi de esa manera no lo dejaba en el auto y podiamos darnos un retoque antes de bajar.

Estaban todos sumidos en sus platicas cuando bajamos. La casa estaba pulcramente decorada e iluminada. Rose y Alice se dirigieron al living mientras yo iba a la cocina a buscar a mi mamá para ayudarla.

Al abrir la puerta mis padres estaban muy acaramelados sobre la mesada, abrasados y soltando risitas. _Por dios, mis padres son asexuados!!!_ Me aclare la garganta y los dos saltaron de la sorpresa.

- Si no querían ser interrumpidos en el piso de arriba hay un par de habitaciones libres por el momento. – dije mientras entraba.

- Discúlpanos cielo, pero con tu madre simplemente no puedo resistirme. Aparte, ¡tienes a quien salir! Mira nomás lo hermosa que estas. – dijo Charlie.

- Bueno, gracias. Simplemente venia a ver si necesitaban una mano para llevar las cosas a la mesa. Por lo que pude ver la casa esta llena.

- Si, están los mas cercanos.- dijo Rene mientras me entregaba una bandeja con verduras asadas y otra con el típico pastel de calabaza, le entregaba a mi padre el pavo y ella tomaba las salsas y el puré. – vamos al comedor a reunirnos todos.

Estaba entrado al comedor con la puerta detrás de mis padres cuando mi tacón se engancho con la alfombra. Estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero alguien me lo impidió sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. – Te dije que faltaba muy poco para vernos – dijo la voz de mi desconocido – pero no pensé tener este recibimiento. – y me llego de lleno ese perfume, que hizo la conexión que mi cerebro no logro hacer. Era exquisita, embriagante y pertenecía a ese alguien que no me esperaba encontrar en mi casa.

Levante la vista y ahí estaba. – ¿Edward? – dije extrañada. – ¿Pero que demonios haces en mi casa, eras vos?

- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – Pregunto Esme desde el otro lado de la mesa.

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Cada vez queda menos para saber que dice el tatuaje de Bella.  
**

**Se que había dicho que no iba a actualizar hasta llegar a los 40 reviews pero después me di cuenta que no escribo por nos reviews ni nada por el estilo. Lo hago por que tenia ganas de escribir y ver que pasaba. A algunas les gusto a otras no y aquello depende de cada una. Yo voy a escribir a mi ritmo va a haber veces que podré actualizar mas seguido y otras en las que me atrasare. Tengo una vida bastante ocupada y aprovecho al máximo los tiempos que tengo libre para escribir que lo hago como una manera de descargar. No voy a negar que no me alegra saber de que hay gente ala que le Usta y me lo hacen saber, pero tal vez es que soy exigente conmigo misma y pretendo que sea todo perfecto, y que la historia tenga una acogida excelente. Se que es mi primer fic y que no me conoce nadie. Esperemos que con el próximo la historia sea diferente.**

**En fin MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios, agregan a favoritos y en los alertas.**

**Gracias chicas significa mucho.**

**Por otro lado a todas aquellas que entran a dar un vistazo espero que dejen un comentario **

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**xOxO**

**Marylou*** **

**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia, "Aventura en la gran manzana" es un One-shot de Em&Rose. dense una vuelta y diganme que opinan.**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	7. Capitulo 7: Ahogándome en un vaso d agua

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al religioso**

* * *

**dejando claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero SI la historia, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

-

-una gradecimiento especial para aLLe CuLeN wAy que me esta ayudando muchisimo. Por cierto pronto tendras tu premio por ser el rr Nº 35.

**-NOTA: BUSCO BETA….alguien quiere serlo? (me avisa por MP por favor)**

**espero que les guste el capitulo…..=P**

**xOxOxO**

-

-

**Capitulo 7:**

_Estaba entrado al comedor con la puerta detrás de mis padres cuando mi tacón se engancho con la alfombra. Estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero alguien me lo impidió sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. _

– _Te dije que faltaba muy poco para vernos – dijo la voz de mi desconocido – pero no pensé tener este recibimiento. – y me llego de lleno ese perfume, que hizo la conexión que mi cerebro no logro hacer. E__ra exquisita, embriagante y pertenecía a ese alguien que no me esperaba encontrar en mi casa._

_Levante la vista y ahí estaba. – ¿Edward? – dije extrañada. – ¿Pero que demonios haces en mi casa, eras vos?_

_- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – Pregunto Esme desde el otro lado de la mesa._

Al Levantar la vista, caí en la cuenta de que teníamos un publico atento, vi a mis padres, con expresión de interrogación en sus rostros al igual que Alice y Rose. Al llegar a Esme, esta tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Me di cuenta que seguía pegada al cuerpo de Edward, y con las bandejas en las manos.

Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de que me soltara. Al parecer funcionó por que en ese momento sentí aflojar su agarre de mi cintura y el calor que sentía en ese lugar se esfumó por completo.

Estaba dejando las cosas en la mesa, tratando de evadir la pregunta de Esme quien pasaba la mirada de mi a Edward, de Edward a mi.

Me excuse con un débil – Voy al baño a lavarme, que me ensucie – y me retire sin decir mas nada.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de baño me apoye en la repisa tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. No podía creerlo ¿acaso Edward me estaba acosando? ¿Como un hombre así podía hacerlo le era necesario? Realmente, si él me hubiese pedido una cita en cualquier otra situación, con gusto hubiese dicho que si, eso no se le negaba nunca a nadie. Total si las cosas iban mal siempre estaba Liz, lista para hacerme una llamada de "emergencia". ¿Cómo diablos había entrado a mi casa? O en el peor de los casos….¿Alice o Rose están de casamenteras?

No eso era imposible primero que una de ellas ni siquiera sabía que venia y la otra no la conocía.

Estaba híper ventilando, tenia el rostro descompuesto y sudaba la gota gorda.

Un toque a la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones y escuche la voz mas temida. ALICE.

-Bella, te encuentras bien, llevas ahí mas de media hora. – se escuchaba turbada – si estas viva déjame entrar. -

Abrí la puerta dejándola entrar, y al verme abrió mucho los ojos. – tenía razón, estas media muerta. – abrió el grifo y me humedeció las muñecas y nuca. Yo solo pude soltar un débil - ¿Es un psicópata?-

Me lanzo una mirada extraña y comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Tuvo que sostenerse de las paredes del pequeño toalet para no caerse.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Edward no es capaz de pincharle un alfiler ni a un mosquito! – y continuó riéndose.

Secándose las lagrimas y yo recuperando un poco la compostura continuó. – Edward es mi hermano. – de pronto abrió la boca en una perfecta o como si hubiese tenia una epifanía - ¡Oh por Dios, eras tu! Si hubiese sabido antes que eras tú de la que se la pasó hablando el primer día hubiese hecho que nos acompañara a hacer las compras y no que nos haga de taxi. Anda salgamos, y cambia la expresión, todo está bien y apurémonos que la comida ya está apunto de echarse a perder.

Mi cabeza esta mucho mas confusa que cuando entre. Edward era hermano de Alice, futuro cuñado de Rose, hijo de Carlisle y Esme y _mi desconocido._

_¡Trágame tierra!_ Debí de haber quedado como una estúpida, no podía creer la revelación de todo este embrollo que mi propia mente había creado.

Una vez que llegamos el comedor ya todos estaban sentados comiendo y teniendo conversaciones en pequeños grupos. Un murmullo monótono se levantaba en el aire que continuó mientras Alice y yo nos sentábamos. Solo quedaban dos lugares juntos de uno de los lados de la mesa.

Alice se sentó al lado de un rubio muy bonito, que al verla su rostro algo afligido volvió a la vida con tan solo cruzar sus miradas. Al otro lado estaba Edward que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con mi padre.

Esme al verme llegar me dedico un guiño y continuó hablando con Rene y yo tome mi plato para servirme la comida.

- ¿Amor te sientes mejor?- me preguntó mi mamá desde el otro lado de la mesa, haciendo que todos volvieran la mirada hacia mi lugar.

- Si gracias, no se lo que me pasó, pero ya estoy bien gracias. – dije llevándome un bocado de pavo para dar por zanjado el tema, y que la atención se dirija a otro lugar, pero para mi mala suerte Esme hablo.

- Entonces – dijo Esme – Como es que ustedes dos se conocen, - al ver mi cara de desconcierto, continuo – digo Edward y tu.

- Ya hablamos de ella madre, es la chica que viajo al lado mío en el avión, que tenia miedo. – dijo al ver que yo no contestaba. – ¿Que pequeño es el mundo no es así? – eso último lo dijo en un susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara, y con una sonrisa que hubiese hecho que el mismo glaciar Perito Moreno se descongelara en el acto.

La cena continuó como había empezado. Mi padre llamo a un brindis, y todos respondimos alzando nuestras copas al son de _¡Por una familia unida, y amor para toda la eternidad!_ Mi cara se desencajó cuando vi Edward por el rabillo del ojo en la ultima parte me miro y termino la frase.

Empecé a sentir un calor interno, por lo que me concentre en tomar mi copa de champagne. Me la bebí toda de un saque.

-Bella que te ocurre – dijo Emmet con una carcajada – estas mas colorada que en nuestro primer encuentro – y con eso me quebré.

Comencé a reírme como una histérica. Mi risa no era liviana ni fluía como normalmente era. Era aguda y chirriante.

Me serví un poco mas de bebida y estaba tomando cuando un poco que liquido se me fue por el conducto equivocado y comencé a toser. Los ojos se me nublaron y el aire no me entraba con facilidad a los pulmones.

_¡Me estaba ahogando!_

Unas manos me levantaron de la silla, y comenzó a golpearme la espalda para desatorarme. Pero en vez de desatorarme, con cada golpe sentía que mi vestido se iba bajando de a poco. Cuando intente subirlo otro par de manos me levantaron los brazos. Parecía que me estaban torturando.

- ¡Oh Bella, de nuevo me encuentro con tu sostén!- Emmet soltó desde enfrente. Parecía estar muy contento con toda la situación.

- Cállate Emmet, no ves que se esta muriendo- lo golpeó Rose a su lado mientras un tercer par de manos me subía el vestido.

Luego de unos segundos logre respirar un poco mejor y logre un articular un ¡BASTA, Y ESTOY MEJOR! Con el poco aire que tenía dentro, y las manos que tenía encima aflojaron su tarea.

-Bella toma un poco de agua – me ofreció Edward ayudándome a sentarme nuevamente a su lado y entregándome una copa de agua. – esperemos que esta vez no hagas exhibicionismo, aunque no me quejo. – me hablo tan cerca de mi oído que su aliento me llego de lleno y todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. Este hombre estaba jugando con fuego no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba.

Al sentarse a mi lado me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, era como una media sonrisa, que le daba un aire relajado y demasiado sexy. Al parecer todos se olvidaron de mi percance por que continuaron parloteando cada cual en lo suyo.

Edward colocó una mano en el respaldo de mi silla y con sus finos dedos comenzó a trazar líneas en mi espalda. Esa acción vino acompañada de un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, y en especial entre mis piernas. Este hombre no sabia donde se estaba metiendo. Estaba jugando con fuego y se quemaría eventualmente.

Me sentí audaz y deslice mi mano por debajo del mantel hacia su pierna. Inmediatamente dejo de tocarme la espalda y sus ojos se abrieron como plato y me miraron sorprendido. – Que ocurre Edward, estas bien? Al parecer esta noche esta llena de sobresaltos. – dijo Carlisle que noto a su hijo sobresaltado – primero Bella, y ahora tu.

- Me olvide algo en casa, ahora vuelvo – dicho eso se levanto y salio pitando por la puerta.

**-**

**-**

**Hola, acá dejando un gracias por leer esta historia y a todas las que me dan la oportunidad de compartir la historia con ustedes.**

**Cada rr es una gota de agua para alguien que se encuentra en el desierto sediento ustedes me hidratan y me hacen seguir adelante.**

**AHORA LO ENTIENDO!! No importa si no todas me dejan su comentario pero la que lo hace me hace feliz, muy mucho!**

**Mañana miércoles me voy de vacaciones por semana santa por lo que no se cuando tendré listo el próximo capitulo espero que logre hacerlo para la semana próxima pero sepan entender si no esta.**

**En fin MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios, agregan a favoritos y en los alertas.**

**Gracias chicas significa mucho.**

**Por otro lado a todas aquellas que entran a dar un vistazo espero que dejen un comentario **

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**xOxO**

**Marylou*** **

**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia, "Aventura en la gran manzana" es un One-shot de Em&Rose. dense una vuelta y díganme que opinan.**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	8. Capitulo8:Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente.**

* * *

**Dejando claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

**-NOTA: **_**SIGO BUSCANDO**_** BETA….alguien quiere serlo? (me avisa por MP por favor)**

**espero que les guste el capitulo…..=P**

**xOxOxO**

-

-

* * *

**Capitulo 8: ****Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar(Romeo y Julieta)**

_Me sentí audaz y deslice mi mano por debajo del mantel hacia su pierna. Inmediatamente dejo de tocarme la espalda y sus ojos se abrieron como plato y me miraron sorprendido. – ¿Que ocurre Edward, estas bien? Al parecer esta noche esta llena de sobresaltos. – dijo __Carlisle que noto a su hijo sobresaltado – primero Bella, y ahora tu._

_-Recordé que me olvide algo en casa, ahora vuelvo – dicho eso se levanto y salio pitando por la puerta._

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, por primera vez en la noche pude estar relajada.

La cena dio por terminada y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar para tomar chocolatada y terminar la velada. Ayude a mi mamá a recoger la mesa, guardar la comida sobrante (que dicho sea de paso será frisada y comida para las pascuas) y colocar las fuentes, platos y vasos en el lavavajillas. Con la fuente llena de tazas y mi madre con el líquido caliente nos dirigimos a la sala para compartir con los seres queridos.

Todos se encontraban hablando. Carlisle, mi padre, Tanya y Eleazar por un lado, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet por otro y Esme, Carmen y Kate por el otro.

Mi madre y yo dejamos las cosas en la mesa central de la sala y repartimos tazas con chocolatada y malvaviscos a quienes los pedían. No podía comprender como Emmet después de haber comido tanto me pidió una ración increíble de malvaviscos en su chocolatada o mejor dicho, malvaviscos con chocolatada.

Con la taza en mis manos me senté en el taburete al lado de la ventana mirando observando toda la escena. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no estaba tan feliz. Mi vida siempre giraba en torno al trabajo y Liz. Pobre muchacha, ¿Cómo lo estará llevando? Me tranquilice, por que sabia que todo estaría genial y que si algo sucedía seria la primera en enterarme, y perder mi trabajo si algo iba mal. Alice y Jasper estaban tomados de la mano y cada tanto se daban miradas cargadas de amor. Casi resultaba empalagoso y frente a ellos estaba Emmet con Rose sentada en su regazo que estos en vez de miradas de amor estaban completamente cargadas a 220wts de deseo. Esa pareja irradiaba tanto sexapeal que daban ganas de sumarse y formar un trío.

Tome el celular y le mande un texto a Liz deseándole un Feliz Día de Gracias.

Alice me dio una mirada extraña pero en seguida volvió a su conversación.

Me percaté que Edward todavía no volvía. Yo sola me había percatado de eso o alguien mas lo había hecho. Había algo en ese hombre que no me cerraba. En sus menajes parecía ser alguien con confianza y seguro de si mismo. Con personalidad, pero a la primera que hago algo sale corriendo como si la casa se estuviese prendiendo fuego. Esperaba que en el tiempo que pasáramos juntos llegáramos a conocernos un poco más. Me resultaba intrigante, y sumamente atractivo. Esos ojos que parecían un mar paradisiaco en el cual podías flotar a la deriva, unos labios deseables, rosados, besables, carnosos, masticables…uf…indescriptibles, y ni que hablar de ese pelo, daban ganas de agarrarlo y…dejemos eso por ahora.

Estaba algo aburrida de estar adentro por lo que les avise a todos que saldría afuera a sentarme en el porche a terminar mi chocolate. Me miraron con cara de locos pero que les puedo decir de cierta forma extrañaba la nieve. En California no nieva jamás y el estar en casa me estaba poniendo melancólica.

Tomé mi abrigo y una manta y me senté en el sillón mecedor, mientras la brisa helada me pegaba en las zonas expuestas del cuerpo. Con la manta me cubrí y solo con la cara y las manos a la vista me quedé con la taza, mis pensamientos y calentita.

No se en que me quede dormida pero nuevamente estaba soñando.

_Estaba todo muy confuso, pero sabia exactamente donde me encontraba. En ese lugar donde lo vi por última vez, y en efecto ahí estaba parado, saludándome con esa hermosa sonrisa en su frente. Estas imágenes no me eran nuevas, con regularidad se presentaban ante mi. Era mi constante recuerdo de el, de que siempre estará ahí para mi, cuidándome y velando mis sueños. Era como todas las veces. Me miraba con esos ojos profundos y llenos de alegría. Su sonrisa en la que se le veían todos los dientes, mostrando en la comisura de su boca esos hoyuelos tan lindos y naturales. Pero algo cambió, normalmente no podía escuchar nada, era como estar debajo del agua, salvo que esta vez a pesar de que la imagen no cambio, escuche su voz fuerte y clara._

_- Bella, siempre te querré, no importa que. Se feliz, se feliz por lo que no fue, se feliz por que te lo mereces._

_- ¿Jake? Nunca te voy a olvidar… Jake, no me dejes – le grite desde el otro lado_

_-Bella, no debes huir, debes entender que siempre estaré contigo. Pero debes dale la oportunidad a alguien, una oportunidad de verdad. Tienes que abrir tu hermoso corazón. Siempre te querré. Siempre. – me tomo de la mano y se sentía calida muy calida – _Bella despierta, _despierta no me enojare- mi mirada fue hacia nuestras manos unidas pero me sorprendió lo que vi. No era la mano de Jake, una mano grande y morena, sino una mano blanca y delicada. Al levantar la vista Jake había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por Edward._

_Los ojos de él estaba puestos en los míos. Era una mirada cálida y llena de amor. Mi corazón latía con violencia contra mi pecho. Sentía que todo a mi alrededor estaba nuboso mientras su rostro permanecía intacto claro y perfecto._

_-Bella, te estube esperando…_

Alice estaba ahí junto a mí envuelta en una manta.

- Bella que bueno que te despiertas, no quería molestarte, pero ya se hizo de noche y nosotras ya estamos por irnos a casa. – al levantar la vista vi que nuestros invitados estaban entrando cada uno a su auto, menos Jasper que esperaba en las escaleras por Alice. – Quería agradecerte por confiar en mi.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y paso sus pequeños brazos por mi cuello. Al separase tenia una sonrisa en sus labios- no se que le habrás hecho a Edward, pero cuando volvió no dijo nada y se fue al saber que habías quedado dormida. – se quedo un rato mirándome, yo no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo – quedamos con los chicos en que mañana nos juntamos a ver unas películas en casa si querés date una vuelta.

Y con eso se marcho.

Me levante de la mecedora y me despedí con la mano de todos, y una vez perdidos de vista ingrese. Mis padres me dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a acostar.

Por mi lado, arregle lo poco que había quedado fuera de lugar, esperando que sea el lugar indicado para guardar las cosas.

Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y yo seguía dando vueltas en la cama. Por un lado estaba exhausta de haber estado todo el día de acá para allá. Los sustos, los mareos, mi momento con la muerte, pero lo que más me tenía inquieta fue el maldito sueño no podía ser que me pase tan seguido. De alguna manera me había acostumbrado a tener de esta manera a Jake pensaba que si era la única manera de tenerlo presente en mi vida, estaba feliz. Era mejor eso que se valla para siempre de mis recuerdos. Necesitaba tenerlo presente, necesitaba recodar lo que una vez fui, necesitaba recordar por que hoy soy como soy.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de luz. Era la contestación de Liz dándome las gracias, y disculpándose por la tardanza. Sonó nuevamente y era Edward, mi desconocido.

"_Asómate por la ventana._

_E"_

Note que su número seguia como _Desconocido,_ por lo que le cambie el nombre y contesté.

"_Estoy metida en la cama y tengo frío._

_Aparte ¿se puede saber para que?_

_B"_

Estaba haciendo zapping con el volumen al mínimo para no molestar a mis padres. Igualmente en estas fechas la televisión era un asco. Estaba meida bajo las mantas con lo que acostumbraba dormir, un par de braguitas y una musculosa que en esta ocasión elegí de Hello Kitty . Dentro de la cama era hermoso, calentito, suaves sabanas, pero apenas sacabas un dedo debajo de las mantas la calefacción no daba abasto.

"_Por favor…"_

Me destape y me asome.

Hablando de ROMA en dios pagano hizo acto de presencia. Estaba trepado al árbol que había frente a mi ventana. Estaba tan abrigado que me lleve un susto hasta que lo reconocí. Abrí mi ventana y se metió de un salto. La alfombra logro amortiguar el sonido de la caída, pero hizo que Edward resbalara y se aferrara a mí en busca de apoyo. Terminamos en el piso, él encima de mí.

La escena se repitió. Dejà vú. Su esencia me golpeo de lleno en las fosas nasales logrando que mis ojos se serraran para captar mejor con mis otros sentidos. Mi cuerpo entero reacciono y me pegue mas a su cuerpo sintiendo cada centímetro posible de mi cuerpo pegado al de él, envolviendo mis brazos en torno a su cintura. Note como él tenia su nariz metida en mi cuello. Lo escuche aspirar y murmurar algo incomprensible.

-Edward,- dije con un jadeo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es media noche y ni siquiera te despediste hoy.

- Perdón por eso. – me miró y tenia la mirada iluminada y una sonrisa hermosa, de lado, que hacía salir su lado pícaro en él, o eso es lo que yo quería ver. – Bella, me siento como un adolescente hormonal. Te busco, pero me acobardo. Es increíble como reacciono ante ti. – paso una mano por mi cintura y nos dio la vuelta, poniéndome encima de él – si quieres separarte este es el momento.

No podía pensar nada más. Cuando miraba sus ojos todo mi pasado dejaba de tener importancia. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos me importaban un rábano y ni siquiera entendía por que. Este hombre sacaba lo peor y lo mejor di mí.

- Lo mismo digo – le dije acercándome mientras me acercaba y dejaba salir aire entre mis labios. Entre cerré los ojos y vi como el también los cerraba y me aventure a buscar sus labios.

El beso comenzó siendo suave, de reconocimientos. Mis brazos cobraron vida y se movieron directamente hacia el gorro que tenía puesto y lo quitaron.

Las manos de el se cerraron en torno a mi cintura. Estaban frías, pero eso solo mejoraba el momento. Me hicieron temblar y lograron que un bajo gemido escapara de mi boca.

Eso pareció gustarle por que su lengua delineo mi labio y yo le di la bienvenida a la vez que sus manos subieron por mis costados rozándome lentamente, pero de golpe el beso fue interrumpido.

Yo me levante y tome la bata de seda azul que tenia en el perchero y me la coloque. Al darme vuelta me encontré con un Edward ruborizado rascándose la nuca haciendo que su cabello se vea mas despeinado. Aquello lo encontraba sumamente sensual.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para romper el silencio cuando el fue el que lo hizo.

- Caramba, no tengo palabras. Venia a pedirte disculpas. Se que debía parecerte alguna clase de acosador o algo por el estilo y quería que sepas que no es así. – dijo mirándome con un tanto de vergüenza. – Me atraes. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el avión sabia que tenia que volver a hablarte, pero te quedaste dormida, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue dejarte mi celular. Me pareció un chiste inofensivo, pero después vino la prometida de mi hermano y hablo de ti, supe que eras vos no me preguntes por que – estaba hablando muy rápido y a la vez muy bajo.

- Edward, ya está – lo interrumpí – esta todo bien no te voy a mentir que en un principio me asuste, pero creo que en algún lugar de mi siempre supe que eras vos. – tome aire y dije – disculpas aceptadas. ¿Quieres bajar a tomar algo?

- Me encantaría, pero ya es tarde y deberíamos dormir. Estuvo mal de mi parte venir así. Pero no podía no venir, y me alegro de haberlo hecho. – tomo aire cerrando los ojos – aparte será mejor que me vaya, no estaba en mis planes besarte. -

Cuando dijo eso mi cara se desencajó. Que mierda quiere decir con eso. Primero dice que le atraigo y todas esas sandeces del avión y ahora no quería besarme. Este hombre esta LOCO!

- Había venido en otros planes Bella – se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano – venia para pedirte si querías salir conmigo uno de estos días a continuar la charla que quedo a la mitad – su mano hacia pequeños círculos en la mía.

- Seguro, me encantaría – le dije apretando un poco su mano y sonriéndole.

Estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando le dije – puedes salir por la puerta Romeo, no quiero que tengamos una cita con un yeso de por medio, seria un poco incomodo. ¿Aparte te vas a ir despedirte? – me sonrío de lado. Creo que se esta convirtiendo en una sonrisa desvergonzada, pero me encantaba. - ¿Sin siquiera un beso de buenas noches? – le dije haciendo un puchero.

Se acerco me tomo en brazos y deposito un suave beso sobre mi coronilla. Permanecimos asi un largo rato. Simplemente abrazados el uno del otro.

Con un suspiro nos soltamos y dijo- No ayudas a mis hormonas Bella. – me tomo de la mano y me condijo hasta la cama - Ven que te arropo – me abrió la cama y se dio vuelta para que me sacara la bata y entrara.

- Edward, ya me viste y no tiene nada de malo, en la playa ves a las mujeres con menos ropa al menos tengo una remera, una muy infantil por cierto - dije riéndome y entrando de todas maneras al ver que no giraba – ya estoy dentro, no miento.

Se giro de a poco y al comprobar que decía la verdad terminó se acerco y me arropo.

Esa vez me dio un calido beso en la mejilla otro en la frente. Tomo el control remoto de la televisión que seguía encendida dando la única luz de la habitación y la apagó. Ahora solo entraba la luz de la noche esbozando extrañas sombras a lo largo del dormitorio. Vi que se acercaba a la ventana la abría y cuando estaba por salir dio – Dulces sueños Bella, dulces sueños.

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Perdon por los errores de ortograía y sintaxis pero recien esta terminado y queria que lo tengan. si vamos bien de rr prometo actualizar antes del fin de semana.

* * *

**

**Hola, estoy acá dejándoles un nuevo capitulo. Quería pedirles disculpas por la demora pero la verdad es que entre las mini vacaciones y que estaba mal anímicamente (mal de amores chicas!!!), no tenia ganas de nada.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia y a todas las que me dan la oportunidad de compartir la historia con ustedes.**

**Cada rr es una gota de agua para alguien que se encuentra en el desierto sediento ustedes me hidratan y me hacen seguir adelante.**

**Los rr bajaron en comparación, pero no me hago problema, se que para muchas es una fiaca, y a las que dejan reciben su agradecimiento, pero de todas maneras aca va:**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas (nuevas y las que me siguen en esta locura) las que me dejan sus comentarios, agregan a favoritos y en los alertas.**

**Gracias chicas significa mucho.**

**Por otro lado a todas aquellas que entran a dar un vistazo espero que dejen un comentario**

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**xOxO**

**Marylou*****

**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia, un short que lo hice para aLLe, "She's not me" es un BELLAxEDWARDxTANYA. Espero que les guste.**

**-  
**

_**DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····ˇ· ̬**_


	9. Capitulo9: Nice Boobies ParteI

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente.**

* * *

**Dejando claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

**-NOTA: **_**SIGO BUSCANDO**_** BETA….alguien quiere serlo? (me avisa por MP por favor)**

**espero que les guste el capitulo…..=P**

**xOxOxO**

-

-

* * *

**Capitulo 9:Nice Boobie - Parte I  
**

_Esa vez me dio un calido beso en la mejilla otro en la frente. Tomo el control remoto de la televisión que seguía encendida dando la única luz de la habitación y la apagó. Ahora solo entraba la luz de la noche esbozando extrañas sombras a lo largo del dormitorio. Vi que se acercaba a la ventana la abría y cuando estaba por salir dio – Dulces sueños Bella, dulces sueños._

-

El sol se filtro por entre las cortinas y me dio de lleno en la cara, provocando una calidez agradable. Mire el reloj del celular y decían las once de la mañana y tenia diez llamadas perdidas entre Rose y Alice. _Después las llamaría_ me dije.

Me encamine hacia la ventana para terminar de correr las cortinas y me lleve la sorpresa de ver una amplia capa blanca sobre el suelo.

La primer nevada de la estación, me trajo recuerdo hermosos, en los que estaba con Jake haciendo angelitos de nieve, lanzándonos bolas, corriendo y riendo.

Una lagrima resbaló por mi cara, pero al quitarla me di cuenta q el sentimiento cambió, ya no era tristeza pura. Era una mezcla de nostalgia, alegría, y un dejo de tristeza. Fue como una revelación que tuve en ese instante. Algo dentro mío cambió drásticamente. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura: SIEMPRE AMARIA A JACOB BLACK. Un tipo diferente de amor, pero amor al fin.

El sonido de mi celular sonando me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al agarrarlo vi que quién me llamaba era Rose.

- Bella, soy Rose. ¿Puedes hablar o estabas durmiendo?

- Hola, no estaba despierta ya, ¿viste hacia fuera? Esta nevando! – dije riendo.

- Si, esta hermoso. Estamos todos en casa de los Cullen. Para eso te estaba llamando, para recordarte la invitación a ver una películas. Tenemos pensado después salir a Port Angels – dijo muy entusiasmada e hizo una pausa - ¿Y, qué decís?

- Claro, me encantaría, tengo muchas ganas de salir. A la una estoy por ahí. ¡Nos vemos! – dije contenta.

- Si querés traerte ropa para cambiarte acá, podes, hay un cuarto de invitados que podes usar con toda confianza. Te esperamos! – y con eso la comunicación terminó.

Me metí directamente en el closet y busqué el pequeño bolso para meter lo que usaría por la noche y algo un poco mas cómodo para la tarde de películas.

Termine en el baño dándome una rápida ducha, y poniéndome unos demin chapines, una camiseta blanca, y mi adorada campera de cuero.

Al bajar las escaleras encontré a mis padres en la cocina. Mi madre estaba sacando una tarta del horno y Charlie estaba leyendo el diario. Al saludarlos me dirigieron una amorosa sonrisa, pero Rene como siempre fue la primera en hablar.

- Hija, te estoy preparando una tarta para que lleves a lo de Esme. Los chicos me comentaron de la tarde de película. No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos feliz de que estés en casa nuevamente. -

- Mamá, gracias, pero no hacia falta, tenía pensado pasar por el pueblo y comprar algo. – dije algo apenada.

- Bella, dale el gusto a tu Rene. Es lo único que te pedimos. – decía Charlie mientras me entregaba un plato con hotcakes – te guardamos un poco. Todavía te gustan ¿no es así?

- Esta bien. – tome el plato y comí, saboreando cada bocado. Hablamos de varias cosas. De cómo era mi ida allá. De mis amigos. Del trabajo, mío y de ellos. Pasamos el tiempo como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos. Realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo con ellos, y era triste que no me haya dado cuenta de eso antes. Me prometí nunca más dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Déjenme prepararles la cena mañana. Hoy voy a Port Angels con los chicos a la noche, así que no me esperen para cenar –dije metiéndome el ultimo pedazo de comida a la boca.

Terminé de tomar el vaso de leche que tenia enfrente y estaba por lavar las cosas cuando Rene me saco la esponja de la mano y con una sonrisa y un gesto me indico que ella lo hacía con gusto.

Me despedí de ellos y me encaminé a lo de los Cullen. Charlie me había hecho un muy claro mapa para llegar.

La casa era imponente. Los enormes ventanales en lugar de paredes daba la sensación de que nunca terminaba. Rodeada de bosque se escuchaba el sonido de una cascada. Al parecer me escucharon llegar, por que Rose y Emmet me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Hola "Nice Boobies"- dijo Emmet mientras me daba un abrazo de oso, que me saco todo el aire de los pulmones. Cuando me soltó lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la vista y mirarme a ver si tenia algo fuera de lugar, pero no había nada raro.

- ¿"Nice Boobies" ha? ¿Qué dices Rose? – dije mirándola

- Que tiene mucha razón – y comenzó a reírse.

Emmet tomó el pequeño bolso y entramos a la casa. Por dentro era aún mas impresionante. No sabias donde terminaba la casa y donde comenzaba el bosque. Sillones de cuero, un hermoso piano de cola negro y flores por doquier era el mobiliario, mientras que las paredes eran de un blanco puro que colgadas de ellas se encontraban hermosas obras de arte.

Subimos por las escaleras y me condujeron a lo que me dijeron que era la habitación de invitados donde podría cambiarme y ducharme mas tarde.

Era hermosa, en tonos azules y acogedora. Dejamos ahí las cosas y nos dirigimos al cuarto común. Era una enorme habitación en la que había sillones, almohadones, mantas y una pantalla que ocupaba la pared entera. Esta familia si que tenía dinero. Creo que no me alcanza en sueldo del año completo para comprar esta habitación.

Estaba Alice y Jasper sentados en el suelo, apoyados sobre unos almohadones, que me saludaron con la mano al entrar.

Edward estaba sentado en un sillón, pero cuando me vio entrar por la puerta se levantó para saludarme con un beso en la comisura de los labios, mientras Rose y Emmet se sentaban en otro sillón.

- que bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando. Elegimos "Tropic Thunder" – dijo Alice al tiempo que me sentaba junto a Edward y ponía una distancia entre nosotros. – Emmet trae las cosas, están preparadas en bandeja en la cocina. Yo preparo esto.

A pesar de lo de anoche, me surgió una vergüenza que nunca antes me paso. Al ver que me tensaba, solo me miro y me dio una de sus sonrisas. Una de mis sonrisas logrando que me quedara idiotizada mirándolo.

Emmet volvió y la película comenzó, logrando que una penumbra nos rodeara, y solo se perfilaran los contornos.

Edward puso entre medio de nosotros el recipiente de palomitas de maíz y comía de a una. Veía como cada una entraba en su boca. Como luego de comer pasaba su suave y rosada lengua entre sus labios. Como sonreía. _¿Dios puede ser mas perfecto?_ Estaba alucinando mirándolo, por lo que decidí hacer algo al respecto…

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hola, estoy acá dejándoles un nuevo capitulo. Estoy dejandoles**

**un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Como me enferme no tuve mucha fuerza para ahcer nada, pero hoy tenia que traerles el proximo capitulo.**

**si se portan bien y me dejan muuuuucho rr, prometo traerles la II parte antes del miercoles.  
**

**Gracias por leer esta historia y a todas las que me dan la oportunidad de compartir la historia con ustedes.**

**Cada rr es una gota de agua para alguien que se encuentra en el desierto sediento ustedes me hidratan y me hacen seguir adelante.**

**Los rr bajaron en comparación, pero no me hago problema, se que para muchas es una fiaca, y a las que dejan reciben su agradecimiento, pero de todas maneras aca va:**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas (nuevas y las que me siguen en esta locura) las que me dejan sus comentarios, agregan a favoritos y en los alertas.**

**Gracias chicas significa mucho.**(•̪●)

**Por otro lado a todas aquellas que entran a dar un vistazo espero que dejen un comentario**

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**xOxO**

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

**Las invito a pasar por mis otra historia, un short que lo hice para aLLe, "She's not me" es un BELLAxEDWARDxTANYA. Espero que les guste!! Tambien esta "Aventura en la Gran Manzana" un EMMETxROSE**

**LAS ESPERO!!!!  
**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	10. C10:Nice Boobies ParteII

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente.**

**Dejando claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

**-NOTA: **_**SIGO BUSCANDO**_** BETA….alguien quiere serlo? (me avisa por MP por favor)**

**Disfruten del capitulo…..d`_´b**

**xOxOxO**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Nice Boobie - ParteII **

Edward puso entre medio de nosotros el recipiente de palomitas de maíz y comía de a una. Veía como cada una entraba en su boca. Como luego de comer pasaba su suave y rosada lengua entre sus labios. Como sonreía. _¿Dios puede ser mas perfecto?_ Estaba alucinando mirándolo, por lo que decidí hacer algo al respecto…

* * *

La película pasó a segundo plano, mi mirada fija en la pantalla, pero lo menos que hacia era presar atención a la trama. De vez en cuando escuchaba las risas de los chicos, pero yo no tenia idea del por que.

Mi cabeza lo único que podía pensar en las mil y una formas de llevarme de ahí a Edward, pero luego recordaba que teníamos una cita pendiente. Comencé a divagar sobre que es lo que haríamos. ¿Iríamos a cenar? ¿Me llevaría a algún lugar especial?

Hacia el final de la película vi sobre el rabillo de mi ojo que Edward me estaba mirando fijamente. Al girar la cabeza, se vio sorprendido, y bajo la mirada. Miro alrededor con cautela, y tomo unas palomitas del cuenco. Seguí cada uno de sus movimientos. Suaves, parecían una sincronización perfecta y ensayada. Despacio se llevo uno a la boca mientras me miraba fijamente. Nunca había visto en mi vida algo tan sensual. Poco a poco vi que el espacio que nos separaba disminuía, y mi temperatura corporal subía a medida que estaba mas cerca.

Tomó otra palomita entre sus labios, pero ésta no entro en su boca. Se acercó y casi juntó nuestras bocas. Sentirlo tan cerca de mi me paralizo por un segundo, pero no perdí mucho tiempo, por que acorte la distancia que quedaba entre nuestros rostros y tomé entre mis labios la palomita que me ofrecía, mientras que la punta de mi lengua acarició su boca.

Un suspiro. ESA fue la señal de que le gustó. Sabia por su mirada que quería más. El verde de su mirada se había intensificado tano que ya no sabia donde comenzaba su iris y donde terminaba su pupila.

Sentimos movimiento a nuestro alrededor que nos hizo romper la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos. Me di cuenta que yo me había acercado muchísimo a Edward. Nos separamos despacio sin ningún movimiento brusco para no llamar la atención de los chicos. Jasper fue a prender las luces, y ahí fue cuando vi que la fuente con las palomitas de maíz estaba volcado en el suelo, y Edward y yo completamente cubierto de ellas.

Comencé al reír de nuestra apariencia. Parecíamos Pochoclin (es el personaje de una cadena de los cines Hoyts, en mi perfil pondré una imagen por si quieren saber quien es), pero me vi interrumpida por un grito desgarrados que pertenecía a Alice.

-Bella, ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar la ropa de esa manera? El caramelo se te va a pegar a la fibra. – dijo mirándome desaprobatoriamente – y TU EDWARD, de seguro que fue tu culpa, siempre desparramándote y manchándote la ropa con comida. Me olvide que tenias que usar un babero.

- Alice tranquilízate por favor – dije sacudiéndome las palomitas de encima - ¿Ves que fácil que sale? No te hagas problema. – y mire a Edward - ¿ No que vos tampoco te manchaste? – Edward negó efusivamente de un lado al otro con su cabeza – Nosotros ahora vamos por un trapo a sacarnos lo que nos falta ¿Sí? Nada de histeria por favor. Hay cosas peores – Esto ultimo le dije un susurro a Alice, que quedó estática en su lugar y salí de la habitación seguida por Edward.

Comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo que conducía al living cuando escuché una suave risa a mis espaldas, por lo que me di vuelta y vi a un Edward recostado sobre la pared.

Lo espere a que dejara de reir y le pregunte que qué era lo que le resultaba gracioso.

- todavía me estoy debatiendo – dijo tomando aire- nunca vi a alguien controlar a Alice de un ataque como ese. Se quedó como una estatua en su lugar. Pero por otro lado la vista que tengo es muy graciosa – se acerco a mi unos pasos y dijo tan cerca de mi que senti su calido aliento chocar – pero muy apetitosa, de ambos lados.

Una de sus manos fue directo a mi busto y tomo una palomita que habia quedado entre mis pechos y se la llevo a su boca – deliciosa…

* * *

**Hola, estoy acá dejándoles un nuevo capitulo. Realmente se que es un capitulo muy cortito, pero ayer fué mi cumpleaños, y estuve como loca con la organización. Lo sigo. La facu me tiene corriendo, al igual que el trabajo. ¿Quien dijo que esta era nuestra mejor época? Extraño el colegio!!!**

**En fin no quiero ab****urrirlas mas.**

**Les doy graicas a todas, tanto a las que me siguen desde el primer capitulo, como a las que recien ahora se engancharon.**

**Les pido que me dejn sus rr, ellos son mi paga y la verdad que me llena de alegria saber que es lo que piensan al leer la historia.**

**En la semana voy a poner las imagenes de la ropa de Bella, y de pochoclin para que las que quieran lo vean y me critiquen un poco.**

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**xOxO**

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia, un short que lo hice para aLLe, "She's not me" es un BELLAxEDWARDxTANYA. Espero que les guste.**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	11. Capitulo11:Patas para arriba

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente.**

**Dejando claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

**-NOTA: **_**SIGO BUSCANDO**_** BETA….alguien quiere serlo? (me avisa por MP por favor)**

**espero que les guste el capitulo…..=P**

**xOxOxO**

**-

* * *

-  
**

**Capitulo 11: Patas para arriba  
**

_Comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo que conducía al living cuando escuché una suave risa a mis espaldas, por lo que me di vuelta y vi a un Edward recostado sobre la pared._

_Lo espere a que dejara de reír y le pregunte que qué era lo que le resultaba gracioso._

_- todavía me estoy debatiendo – dijo tomando aire- nunca vi a alguien controlar a Alice de un ataque como ese. Se quedó como una estatua en su lugar. Pero por otro lado la vista que tengo es muy graciosa – se acerco a mi unos pasos y dijo tan cerca de mi que sentí su calido aliento chocar – pero muy apetitosa, de ambos lados._

_Una de sus manos fue directo a mi busto y tomo una palomita que habia quedado entre mis pechos y se la llevo a su boca – deliciosa…_

Quede completamente hechizada ante la mirada de Edward. No pude hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar y apartar la mirada de él. Necesitaba urgentemente que suceda algo o me moriría ahí mismo de icineración, pero lamentablemente nos vimos interrumpidos por los chicos que se nos acercaron carcajeando entre ellos, muy animadamente.

- Mi pequeña N-B tenes calor? Estas muy colora..- dijo Emmet viéndose preocupado, pero fue interrumpido por un codazo de Rose.

Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabia que hacer, por lo que me adelante por el pasillo y me dirigí al lavadero para limpiar el desastre de palomitas. Al cerrar la puerta me recosté sobre ella y di un gran suspiro.

Cuando terminé, vi que todos estaban diseminados por la cocina. Alice sentada en la mesada de la cocina, con un Jasper apoyado de espaldas a ella. Estaban mirando algo del otro lado del habiente. Rose estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la barra riendo y agarrándose el estomago. Al ver hacia la dirección de sus miradas, vi a Edward patas para arriba, mientras que Emmet le sacudía desde las piernas.

- A ver si de esta manera se te acomodan las ideas! – un Emmet muy acalorado gritaba desaforadamente - ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Eres increíble!

La situación era muy cómica, no entendía nada, pero de todas maneras comencé a reír desde la puerta.

- Por favor Emmet, dejame tranquilo, somos adultos, podemos hacer lo que queramos. ¡BAJAME YA! – decía Edward – me siento mal, me estoy descomopoooooo.

Lo que sucedió nos dejo a todos sin habla. El silencio se adueño del lugar que fue interrumpido por un alarido de Emmet. Soltó las piernas de Edward y lo ayudo a sentarse en el sillón. – Eddy, perdón, no quería que te pase eso, solo estábamos impresionados – dijo Emmet con una voz suave.

- Cariño a nosotros no nos metas, vos fuiste el que lo puso boca abajo cuando nos contó que saldría en una cita con Bella – Rose me miro furiosa.

- Por cierto señorita, ¿cuando pensabas decírnoslo? – hablo Alice desde arriba de la mesada.

- Después hablamos chicas, por favor. Ahora no. – dije intentando que no me cuestionaran enfrente de los chicos, menos enfrente de Edward. No les podía decir que moría de ganas de comérmelo vivo. Rose salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra y sin decir nada.

- ¿Alguien quiere un chocolate caliente? – ofreció Jasper intentando distender el ambiente al ver mi incomodidad. Ese hombre transmitía una continua paz. – Primero Emmet, limpia el piso ya que fuiste tu el que ocasionó el incidente. Levanten la mano quien quiere… - Contó cuatro manos levantadas, para mi sorpresa Edward también la había levantado. – Para usted señor, voy a prepararle un te de boldo para que no te caiga mal.

Vi que Rose entraba con una remera en la mano, y una paquete de toallitas húmedas. – Edward, vamos levantate para que te cambies esa remera toda vomitada. – hablaba como si le hablara a un bebe – vamos vomitón, saquémosla – y de un tirón le saco la remera por la cabeza, dejando a Edward con el torso al descubierto. Era glorioso. Perfecto. Su piel se veía tersa y suave. Con músculos delicadamente marcados, como naturales, su estómago, una plancha para lavar* en la que no me molestaría arruinarme la manicura en él. Tenía la espalda ancha y una cintura . Una perfecta V. Estaba totalmente embelesada ante la imagen de Edward. Me pilló mirándolo, y para mi sorpresa simplemente sonrió. Tan rápido como se la quitó, se colocó la camisa, una camisa vaquera azul a cuadros.

- De nada Bella. Ya tenes una muestra gratis de la mercancía. ¿Vas a comprar? – dijo Rose en un leve susurro mientras pasaba a mi lado a buscar las tazas.

Una vez todos sentados, charlamos de cosas sin importancia y tonteamos un rato.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y los chicos se fueron al salón a jugar a playstation, mientras nosotras nos arreglábamos para la noche. Estaba en la habitación de huéspedes que me habían asignado, donde estaban todas mis cosas, el baño había sido genial, y mucha de la tensión acumulada durante el día se escurrió junto a las gotas de agua que corrían por mi cuerpo. Salí del baño envuelta en la mejor bata de baño que sentí en mi vida, y una toalla en la cabeza. Mi vestido se encontraba tendido en la cama junto a un conjunto de ropa interior muy bonita y una nota.

_Espero que te guste, y no te enojes por mi atrevimiento._

_Un beso,_

_Alice._

Deje la nota sobre la mesa de noche y un suspiro salio de mi pecho.

- Espero que ese suspiro sea por mi – por el espejo que había en la cómoda en una de las esquinas del dormitorio vi que Edward se encontraba a mis espaldas recostado contra la puerta, viéndose muy relajado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

- se te esta haciendo una costumbre espiarme al salir de la ducha, ¿he? – le dije mientras me daba vuelta y lo encaraba. – No te creas tan especial, ese suspiro fue por que todavía no me creo la situación en la que me encuentro.

- ¿Y cuál es esa situación si se puede saber? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la butaca de la cómoda.

- Esta. Vos, yo, tu familia. ¿Cómo llegue a esto? ¿Cómo me puedo encariñar de ustedes de esta manera? Pasé años aislada sin venir a Forks, y ahora que estoy aca no se si quiero volver a mi vida. Hay cosas que no creo que entiendas. Hay cosas de mi que no se si quiero que las sepas, ni vos, ni tus hermanos. – Edward me miraba extrañado, tenía una de sus cejas levemente levantada dándole un aire confundido. – y por otro lado estas vos. Te conozco hace tan poco tiempo, pero no me siento incómoda, y eso que me has visto en situaciones como esta. Pasas de ser vergonzoso a seductor, entras a la habitación que esta asignada para mi sin ninguna explicación, te escabullís por mi ventana a mitad de la noche para pedirme disculpas pero terminamos besándonos, y de golpe sos todo dulce y me arropas…

- ¿Seductor, ah? Para todo tengo una explicación, recién toque la puerta pero al parecer no me escuchaste y entre para ver si antes concretar nuestra cita. – dijo eso mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi – Bella, ¿querés ir a cenar los dos SOLOS? – dijo enfatizando la última palabra - Después nos encontraremos con los chicos en el pub.

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver todas las tonalidades de sus ojos. Tenia una hermosa textura y brillaban de una manera hermosa. Su mirada pasaba de mis ojos a mi boca. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y su lengua los humedeció. _¡Como quería volver a probarlos!_ Todavía recordaba su gusto, su esencia, como mi cuerpo había reaccionado. Quería besarlo con tantas ganas. Estaba tan ansiosa y excitada que si hubiese tenido mis pantys puestas hubiese tenido que cambiármelas.

- Bella, no te voy a besar ahora. – dicho eso, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrir dijo – te espero en media hora en el hall.

Me quede pasmada en mi lugar, media hora nada mas tenia para arreglarme. Agarre mi celular y llame a Rose y Alice, pidiéndole que vengan a la habitación. Necesitaba ayuda urgente, y debía ser rápido.

Tome el secador de pelo y lo sequé un poco, apenas para no enfermarme. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a ponerme la base, entraron las dos con las manos llenas.

- Tenemos todo lo necesario, vos no hagas nada, tenes 15 minutos para desembuchar tu parte de la historia – dijo Alice mientras me colocaba unos rulero grandes sobre el cabello, al terminar me pintaba las uñas de colorado, y Rose me aplicaba el maquillaje.

Les conté todo, desde la primera vez que lo vi a Edward en el avión, hasta lo que sucedió recién, que ya se los había adelantado por teléfono muy por encima.

- Bell, estoy muy contenta por vos, Edward es un gran hombre, no entendía por que estaba solo, ahora si. – Dijo Rose aplicándome brillo labial.

- Yo si lo se, - dijo Alice regodeándose – te estaba esperando Bella. El destino los unió de la manera mas graciosa. Mira que pícaro, hablar de tu tatuaje, que por cierto – dijo sacándome la bata - ¿Qué significa?

- Significa nuevo comienzo, me lo hice al comenzar la universidad – dije mientras me colocaba el vestido. Era negro y blanco strapless, corte princesa, con un delicado bordado en la parte inferior que terminaba antes de llegar a las rodillas.

- Terminemos que quedan solo tres minutos para la hora - Rose comenzó a colocarme los zapatos, había llevado unos bonitos zapatos de taco colorados con un moño y una cartera sobre haciendo juego a moño también junto a algunos accesorios. Alice mientras me sacaba los ruleros que dejaban mi cabello con grandes ondas y volunimoso. También después me sacó

Cuando terminamos las chicas me desearon suerte y me encamine al hall.

Ahí se encontraba parado, esperándome como Leonardo DiCaprio esperó a Kate Winslet en Titanic al pie de las escaleras. Me sentía en una nube.

Cuando estaba frente a el vi que en una de sus manos tenis una rosa roja en flor. Acorto la distancia que nos separaba y delicadamente me colocó la rosa en mi cabello.

- Suerte que te combina, hubiese sido una lástima arruinar lo bien que te ves.

- Muchas gracias Edward, vos tampoco te ves mal – llevaba una camiseta blanca y gris a rallas finas, un sweater tejido oscuro que marcaba su pecho, y unos jeans grises desgastados. La ropa resaltaba contra su piel sonrosada y su cabello rebelde. – Hoy nos espera una noche inolvidable – dijo dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta – aunque sea para mi lo será.

* * *

***Plancha para lavar: es como decir six pack. Creo que todas estamos relacionadas con ese termino. Es cuando los abdominales están bien definidos. **

**Hola, lo se me tarde horrores, pero lo hice, subí un nuevo capitulo. Estoy tapadísima de trabajo y aparte con la facultad se me hace mas complicado seguir al día. Pero les digo algo, no la voy a dejar, asíque no se preocupen ustedes que me leen, van a tener su final.**

**Les doy gracias a todas, tanto a las que me siguen desde el primer capitulo, como a las que recién ahora se engancharon.**

**Les pido, exijo, demando que me dejen un rr, cafa vez menos me dejan sus comentarios y eso me desanima bastante y mi inspiración se esfuma al ver que entra mucha gente a leer o a pispear, pero que solo muy pocas me dejan un comentario y la verdad que me llena de alegria saber que es lo que piensan al leer la historia.**

**Hay imagenes de la ropa de Bella, Edward (Chace Crawford) y de pochoclin para que las que quieran lo vean y me critiquen un poco.**(•̪●)

**Por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura.**

**xOxO**

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

**Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia, un short que lo hice para aLLe, "She's not me" es un BELLAxEDWARDxTANYA. Espero que les guste.**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	12. Capitulo12: LA CITA

**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal, **

**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**

**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos, **

**pues líbranos del plagio.**

**AMEN"

* * *

**

**Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente.**

**Dejando claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades de personajes.....cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD**

**-NOTA: Encontre Beta. Muchas gracias Alle y Leon, a falta de una, tenog 2!**

**espero que juntas podamos hacer un gran equipo! **

**espero que les guste el capitulo…..=P**

**xOxOxO**

**-

* * *

**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Ahí se encontraba parado, esperándome como Leonardo DiCaprio esperó a Kate Winslet en Titanic al pie de las escaleras. Me sentía en una nube._

_Cuando estuve frente a él vi que en una de sus manos tenía una rosa roja en flor. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y delicadamente me colocó la rosa en mi cabello._

– _Suerte que te combina, hubiese sido una lástima arruinar lo bien que te ves –_

– _Muchas gracias, Edward, tú tampoco te ves mal– Llevaba una camiseta blanca y gris a rallas finas, un sweater tejido oscuro que marcaba su pecho, además de unos jeans grises desgastados._

_La ropa resaltaba contra su piel sonrosada y su cabello rebelde._

– _Hoy nos espera una noche inolvidable —dijo nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta– aunque sea para mí lo será– agregó._

**Capítulo 12: LA CITA  
**

No lograba comprender mis sentimientos, que estaban alborotadísimos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me pasaba algo similar a esto, incluso estaba un tanto asustada. Tenía miedo de que las cosas no fuesen bien en la cita, de arruinarlo todo.

Bajamos por las escaleras de la entrada de la casa cuando me di cuenta que era mi lugar de estacionamiento era el que estaba más cerca.

–Vamos en mi auto – le dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi cartera. Era tan pequeña que sólo entraban las llaves, el pequeño tarjetero (con mi _Visa_, _Marstercard_, registro, documentos y algunos billetes de efectivo), el celular y con algo de suerte el brillo labial.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor cuando me sorprendió seguir viendo a Edward a mi lado. Con un rápido y ágil movimiento abrió la puerta y me indicó con una señal del brazo que entrara. Me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a sentarme. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba a mi lado en el asiento del acompañante.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

– No sabes a dónde vamos, pero de todos modos insististe en manejar y para colmo con zapatos de tacón– dijo mirando hacia mis piernas y continuó bajando. Sentía que su mirada era una caricia, una salvaje mirada sensual. Demasiado sensual– Nunca entenderé cómo ustedes las mujeres se las arreglan para manejar subidas a esas cosas, y mucho menos caminar sin doblarse los tobillos.

– Jaja– reí irónicamente – ¿Quién te dijo que no lo hacemos? A mí me pasa todo el tiempo, pero nunca tienes que demostrar que eso ocurrió, simplemente debes seguir caminando como si nada haya pasado. Es la mejor manera para distraer – dije con aire de superioridad fingida.

– De todas maneras no sabes a dónde vamos – comentó mirando hacia el frente.

– Edward, dime de una vez, ¿a dónde vamos? "Porfi" dime, ¿sí? – dije haciendo puchero.

– Ya se te están pegando las maneras extorsivas de Alice, no es buena idea que pases tanto tiempo con ella– dijo mientras me miraba – pero, ¿quién soy yo para negarme a darte algo que quieres? Vamos para Port Ángeles. Toma la carretera, una vez en la calle principal te indico–

El viaje fue entretenido, charlamos un poco de trivialidades, cosas sin sentido. Pero lo curioso fue que, al encender la radio, varios de nuestros gustos eran iguales. Entramos en silencios cómodos, en los que el aire se aligeraba. Al parecer estábamos mejor en silencio que hablando.

Cuando llegamos a la calle principal me indicó el camino. Doblamos unas cuadras, pasamos por una plaza y volvimos a cruzar la calle principal. Más y más vueltas. Sentía que estaba girando en círculos.

– Ya pasamos por aquí como tres veces Edward, no me digas que estamos perdidos– solté un poco confundida.

– Tranquila, es una calle escondida y a veces cuesta encontrarla– estaba muy tranquilo – dobla aquí a la derecha por favor–

Y ahí había una pequeña calle cortada. En las veredas había pequeños toldos de colores, los locales estaban iluminados por luces cálidas. Había unas pocas mesas fuera de los locales y casi no se hallaba gente en la calle. Era de ensueño, como sacado de otro tiempo, de otro lugar.

Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto. La noche estaba estrellada, cosa que lo hacía todavía más mágico, pero hacía un frío que te calaba en los huesos sin piedad. Tomados de las manos nos encaminamos a uno de los locales. Un cartel pintado sobre el vidrio decía _"Pour Toi"_ con letra cursiva. Dentro estaba el _metre_ esperando a los infinitos comensales. Al vernos entrar nos preguntó si teníamos reserva, Edward contesto que sí dándole su nombre.

El hombre nos hizo pasar por el salón que constaba de cinco mesas redondas pequeñas para dos personas, decoradas con flores, velas y pequeñas paneritas. Pasamos por el salón principal y nos dirigimos al piso superior. Era un largo corredor con tres puertas de cada lado, con números en ellas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un hermoso papel tapiz texturizado de un color borgoña intenso. Al lado de la escalera había una pequeña sala de estar con sillones, además de un piano con su banqueta.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura al tiempo que caminábamos por el pasillo.

Entramos en la última puerta del pasillo a mano izquierda, era la puerta número seis. Dentro todo era hermoso, había muebles antiguos como en el resto del local. Pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul marino, una mesa en el medio de la habitación cubierta por un mantel blanco bordado con azul, haciendo juego con las cortinas. Artefactos de luz que simulaban ser velas iluminaban el espacio y un aroma a jazmines recién cortados inundaban mi olfato.

Vi a Edward relajado en su silla, mirándome de una manera extraña cuando el camarero entró. Nos dijo cuál era el plato especial del medio y nos entregó la carta.

– ¿Puedo pedir por vos? – dijo mirando por encima del menú – creo que hay algo con lo que te puedo sorprender – yo simplemente asentí sonriéndole– Bueno, quisiera ordenar de entrada la ensalada de _chrève chaud au_ miel. De plato principal, unos crepes de queso crema y verdura. Y el _Chardonnay_ de la casa por favor–

Me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué decir, normalmente los chicos con los que salía no eran tan educados. Edward parecía que estaba muy acostumbrado a todo esto.

–Así que, acostumbras pedir por tus citas ¿eh? Si fuese psicóloga ya te estaría analizando – le dije en tono de chiste.

– La verdad es que no tengo citas, no me gusta – dijo serio. Vi que se removió molesto en su lugar y tomó su celular – Con permiso, vuelvo en un momento Bella–

Y salió del cuarto dejándome sola. Sabía que algo malo había hecho para que Edward reaccionara de esa manera.

Los minutos pasaron, él todavía no volvía. El camarero había vuelto para servir el vino blanco en las grandes copas frente a mí , entró al rato con el primer plato de la noche. Era una porción de queso _Camembert_, redonda, caliente y con miel.

Luego de un rato de sólo saborearme la comida, decidí ir a ver qué sucedía con Edward, tal vez algo le había pasado.

Bajé las escaleras para dirigirme al _metre_ y preguntarle por Edward, pero me encontré con una imagen sumamente desagradable. Edward estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la planta baja con una mujer. ¡Y estaban tomados de las manos!

«_Soy una estúpida, con razón se tardaba tanto. Está en una doble cita, pero para él»_ pensé en mis adentros.

Cargada de ira pero, con una sonrisa en la cara, me acerqué. Edward estaba de espaldas por lo que no pude ver su rostro, pero vi la cara de la chica. Era hermosa, de facciones delicadas, ojos celestes grandes, destacados por las brumosas sombras que llevaba.

Me aclaré la garganta.

– ¿Necesitan algo más?, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? –

Edward giró la cabeza me miró sorprendido

– Bella, realmente no es lo que crees. Te presento a Jane, fue mi compañera en el colegio– me señaló a la chica– Jane, ella es Bella–mientras nos nombraba nos dimos un vistazo, sólo asentimos con la cabeza. Edward se paró de su asiento y pasó un brazo por mi cintura —Espero que Alec esté bien. Nos vemos después – se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme— Prometo recompensarte por el tiempo sola–

Un temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal. Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada para subir las escaleras en silencio.

Al entrar al privado me senté, tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer mi porción. El queso todavía estaba tibio, pero estaba tan molesta que no quise comer más que ese primer bocado.

Edward intentaba hacer conversación a la que yo le contestaba con monosílabos y risas fingidas.

Al tiempo que llegó el cambio de platos, también era la reposición de vino. No me había percatado de que prácticamente mientras había estado sola, me había tomado casi la botella entera y seguía de la misma manera.

– Bella, perdón por lo de antes, pero hacía tantos años que no veía a Jane que no me di cuenta de los minutos —dijo con la mirada triste– Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo por haberte dejado sola.

– Basta, Edward, ese es el tema, no somos nada como para que me enoje – dije enfurecida– Mierda, ni siquiera somos amigos, pero de todas maneras no puedo evitar molestarme. Tú y con tus encantos, cualquier mujer estaría a tus pies. No entiendo para qué me invitaste, es preferible que dejemos todo acá y nos olvidemos de esto. No sé si funcionará–

Estaba parada con las manos cerradas en puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo y luego me encaminé hacia la puerta, pero unos brazos me lo impidieron.

Edward me abrazó, me hizo dar la vuelta y me plantó un beso

Me besó de una manera increíble, sus labios simplemente apoyados sobre los míos. Su lengua jugando con mi boca, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento había entrado en la mía. Era un beso muy intenso. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda al descubierto y eso me hacía querer más de él. Mis manos, que hasta el momento se encontraban colgados a los costados de mi cuerpo, cobraron vida y se movieron. Una se introdujo debajo de su ropa sintiendo como los vellos de su espalda se erizaban y la otra se fue hacia su cuello pegándolo más a mí. Un gemido salió de su garganta fue ahogado por nuestros besos. El aire se me estaba acabando. Dejé sus labios para ir hacia su mandíbula, dejando besos por donde pasaba.

Él fue hacia mi oreja para susurrarme:

– Por esto no puedo dejarte ir. Eres como un imán, no puedo alejarme de ti. Toda tu piel me llama. Te siento, te… –pero lo callé con un pequeño beso.

No quería que dijera una mentira. Si lo que decía fuese verdad, no me hubiese dejado ahí tanto tiempo sola.

–Ya está, terminemos de cenar y vamos con los chicos – le dije sonriendo.

– Está bien, sino, no voy a detenerme la próxima vez —dijo apartándome la silla para que me sentara– Puede que me hayan educado para ser un caballero, pero todos tenemos nuestro límite.

– Todo saldrá como tiene que salir. Todo a su tiempo–

Cenamos tranquilamente entre charlas, intentando conocernos más. Curiosamente vivíamos muy cerca, apenas a cinco cuadras de diferencia. Además, en mi edificio de trabajo Edward tenía clientes, así que si no nos cruzamos en California fue por distraídos. Me contó que quería mudarse, salir de California para estar más con su familia, tal vez se compraría una casa aquí en Forks para poder pasar más tiempo con sus seres queridos. A mí me habría encantado hacer eso mismo, pero no podía. Me había ido de Forks por una razón y todavía no había superado eso. Cuando me preguntó si yo volvería algún día, le dije que no podía contestar eso porque realmente ni yo sabía esa respuesta.

Edward pidió la cuenta y la pagó sin siquiera verla. Simplemente colocó una tarjeta de crédito dentro y se la entregó al camarero.

Nos colocamos nuestros abrigos para nos dirigimos al auto. Nuevamente tuvo la atención de abrirme la puerta y yo se lo agradecí realmente. Me dio las indicaciones para llegar al lugar.

Al arribar, le entregué las llaves del auto al _valet_ para que lo estacionara, pero dejé el saco dentro para que no me estorbara al momento de bailar.

Con cartera y chico en mano, entramos sin hacer fila ya que la persona de seguridad reconoció a Edward y nos abrió la valla.

– Edward, la gran celebridad de Forks, ¿quién lo iba a saber? – me burlé de él.

– Más que Edward, la celebridad es mi padre, el doctor Cullen – dijo haciéndome cosquillas con la mano que tenía en mi cintura. Nos encaminamos hacia el reservado que había al fondo del local para esperar al resto de los chicos. Una botella de Champagne nos estaba esperando en una trapera de vidrio junto con varias copas. Edward sirvió dos y me tendió una.

– Brindo por nosotros, por que empecemos algo juntos – su mirada estaba llena de bondad, aunque sus palabras a mi parecer, tenía una connotación y sus ojos, mostraban otra muy diferente.

– Salud– dijimos a la par para luego tomar de ellas.

* * *

**Hola, les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, y si es asi por favor ilumínenme y hagan feliz a esta pobre neófita en la escritura con un lindo rr.**

**Muchas graicas a mi Beta, y todas ustedes que estan leyendo, desde el comienzo, o que se engancharon después. A todas ustedes gracias.**

**xOxO**

【 】

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

**Las invito a pasar por mi perfil, hay imágenes que ayudan con los capitulos. Espero que les guste.**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	13. Capitulo13: Pared de plumazzzzzz

_**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal,**_

_**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**_

_**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos,**_

_**pues líbranos del plagio"**_

**AMEN**

***Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente.

* * *

**

**Dejo claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades. Cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD.**

– **NOTA: Muchas gracias Alle, mi paciente beta no-oficial. Gracias por acompañarme desde el principio de esta historia, y espero que lleguemos juntas al final. =)**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo…=P**

**xOxO**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: ****Pared de Plumas.**

La música sonaba de fondo, la gente bailaba, bebía y se divertía.

El ambiente era hipnótico, atrayente y contagioso. Me levanté después de tomar mi tercera copa. Las burbujas me pusieron de un humor genial y todo el sabor amargo que sentí en el restaurante se disolvió, se evaporó. Edward seguía sentado en el sillón con su copa en la mano.

Bailé al compás de la música, no se si lo hacia bien o mal, pero la reacción de Edward fue más que positiva. Lentamente se acercó a mí, juntando nuestros cuerpos y su boca terminó en el hueso de mi clavícula. Su lengua dio una tibia caricia sobre mi piel. Fue subiendo por mi cuello dando pequeñas lamidas. Tenía ganas de matarlo, dejarlo como dios lo trajo al mundo, admirar ese torso desnudo, acariciarlo, sentirlo.

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó un chillido sobre la música.

–Aaaaaaaaaay – Alice, en ese instante quería matarla a ella– Bella, Edward saquen sus manos el uno del otro –tomó mi brazo y me giró – ¡Vamos a la pista!

Alice se veía un poco torpe, Jasper mareado, Emmet tenia los ojos vidriosos y su sonrisa parecía que ni una aplanadora podría hacerla desaparecer, y Rose, bueno ella se veía RA-DIAN-TE.

– Alice, ¿acaso estas borracha? – le pregunté, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisita aguda.

– Tuvimos una ronda de juegos en casa antes de salir – explicó Rose – todos terminaron tomando un poquito de más–

– Y tú, ¿no jugaste?–

– Si, pero como soy conductora designada, sólo jugo para mí esta noche–

No pudimos continuar platicando por que apareció Emmet por atrás y la arrastró hasta la pista.

Una mano tomo la mía. Sabía de quien era. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el interior de la mía, haciendo pequeños círculos. Giré mi cabeza para observarlo. Tenía la mirada puesta en mí.

– Te tardaste mucho – dijo levantando nuestras manos.

– Sabía que eras tú–

– Ya me reconoces, eso es bueno – se enfrentó a mí y puso mis dos manos rodeando su cuello.

Él me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo la música. Me sorprendió como un simple e insignificante movimiento de caderas disparó mi cabeza para pensar las cosas más pervertidas.

Tenía ganas de tocarlo, desnudarlo, besar cada rincón de su anatomía. Se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de nosotros dos en ESTE MOMENTO, como viéndome desde afuera. Tomaba sus manos y las guiaba por mi cuerpo hasta obtener lo que quería. Quería mi orgasmo. Veía como los músculos de su espalda se contraían y relajaban cuando lo acariciaba. Veía en su cara el placer, y eso solo me hacia quererlo mas se veía celestial.

_Definitivamente tienes la mente podrida _me dije internamente mientras me mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza.

– ¿A penny for your thoghts?* – dijo.

– Nada, solo que no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando–

– Justamente por eso, quiero saber en que estas pensando Bella, por más increíble que sea para ti – unió muestras frentes – Quiero saber todo de ti, saber el por qué de esto. Me pongo muy inquieto cuando no te tengo cerca, ¿qué es lo que te hace tan especial para mí?, has resultado ser esencial en mi vida cuando te conozco tan poco y tanto al mismo tiempo. Deseo saber el por qué de esta conexión entre nosotros – presionó sus manos en mi cadera – ¿por qué me haces sentir de la manera que lo haces?–

– ¿Cómo? – pregunté a su oído.

Y cuando dije eso, sus manos empujaron mi cadera hacia la suya. De una forma muy gráfica me mostró el CÓMO lo hacía sentir. Una exclamación salió de mis labios, mis ojos se abrieron pero Edward solo incrementó la presión, y me sonrió de lado.

– Eso es sólo una parte – dijo mientras me soltaba un poco e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho– Así Bella, tienes mi corazón descontrolado–

Su corazón se escuchaba fuerte, con las pulsaciones a mil y eso que no nos movíamos mucho, simplemente nuestros pies y caderas se meneaban al compás de la música. Veía a la gente a nuestro alrededor moviéndose, pero no me importaba. Quería quedarme así. De un momento a otro Edward me hacía sentir súper excitada y al otro, me decía cosas tan dulces como esas.

Jasper apareció con cara de irritación.

– Chicos nos vamos, Emmet no resistió. Hace unos instantes nos visitó "Hugo", no sé si me entiendan– esto último lo dijo mirando sus zapatos. ¿_Eso es vomito?_ me pregunté asqueada – Si, Bella es lo que crees – se dirigió a Edward – ¿Te regresas con nosotros?

– No, voy a llevar a Bella a la casa, no te preocupes Jass, suerte con el oso – le dijo Edward palmeándole la espalda.

– Bueno, nos vemos pronto– y con eso se marchó.

Rose y Alice se despidieron con la mano desde la entrada.

– ¿Quieres volver ya?, es tarde y seguro mañana vas a querer estar con tus padres– dijo Edward sobre la música.

– Vamos– pedí.

Estábamos por llegar a casa cuando se me cruzó por la cabeza el hecho de que Edward no tenia auto, y su casa no quedaba tan cerca de la mía como para volver caminando.

– ¿Cómo vas a regresar a tu casa? – le pregunté.

– Tomaré un taxi, no te preocupes–

– Es muy tarde, me da un poco de miedo dejarte ir solo. Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa y partir temprano – le dije restándole importancia.

- Bella, no creo que eso sea bueno para nuestra primera cita–

– Por favor, no quiero quedarme sola, además mis padres no pueden decir nada – dije recordando los sonidos de la otra noche – ni preguntes – le dije cuando vi que estaba a punto de abrir su boca.

– Esta bien, pero en diferentes niveles, tú bajo las sabanas y yo solo bajo el cobertor ¿si? Ah, y ¡pared de almohadas! Esas son mis reglas – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– Hecho– le dije.

Mi cabeza ya estaba elaborando un plan.

Entramos a la casa y tomé una botella de agua para llevar a la habitación. _Tomar grandes cantidades de agua si bebiste alcohol._ Ese era el mejor consejo que alguna vez me dieron.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos en mi cuarto.

– Bien por primera vez subes por donde corresponde a mi cuarto. Bienvenido, ahora te traigo algo para que te pongas – dije encaminándome al closet.

Tomé un conjunto mío y se lo lancé.

– Seguramente te quedará genial.

– Ay si, se ve muy cómodo eh…- dijo riéndose – Toma – dijo dirigiéndose a mi.

Me lo entregó, luego se dio vuelta dándome la espalda.

– Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar de verdad algo para vos – fui al armario y revolviendo encontré una antigua remera del instituto junto a unos shorts.

Habían sido de Jacob. No sentí dolor como otras veces, sentí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Qué ironía eh, el único amor de mi vida seguía revelándose en los momentos más extraños. Él mismo me lo había dicho ¿no es así? Realmente quería que las cosas fuesen bien entre nosotros.

Viejo amor-Nuevo amor.

Salí y le entregué la ropa.

– Voy a cambiarme al baño, avísame cuando hayas calentado mi lado de la cama–

Entré al baño y me cambié rápidamente, cepillé mi cabello, me lavé los dientes, me maquillé pero no se escuchaba a Edward por ningún lado.

Abrí un poco la puerta para espiar y lo vi acostado a medio tapar en la cama, durmiendo.

Se veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz. Parecía un niño. Lentamente me senté de mi lado, para arroparlo me acerqué por arriba de él para tomar las mantas y lo tapé bien. Edward respondió con un tenue sonido de su garganta y me abrazó, colocándose sobre mi pecho.

Me quedé quieta para no despertarlo. Esperaba que mi corazón desbocado no fuera escuchado, por que en mis tímpanos resonabas a todo volumen. Inspiré y exhalé lentamente hasta quedarme tranquila. Podía oler el perfume de Edward, tan dulce y embriagante que no pasó mucho tiempo antes que me quedara yo también dormida.

Ambos nos olvidamos de las exigencias y condiciones de Edward para quedarse a dormir. Así también como la pared de almohadas.

* * *

_*__"A penny for your thoghts"_ **un centavo (o cualquier otra moneda de baja denominación) por tus pensamientos, te lo dicen cuando te ven distraído medio preocupado y quieren que compartas lo que piensas. Es como decir "¿en que piensas?".**

ஜ**...****Ѽ**

**Lamento informarles que voy a pasarme un tiempo sin actualizar, ya que estoy comenzando con los exámenes y tengo que concentrarme, es mi último año y si todo va bien, termino mi 2º carrera.**

…**.**

**En fin no se enojen, y espero verlas a la vuelta. Recuerden que sus RR me llenan de alegría.**

…**.**

**Muchas gracias a mi Beta, y todas ustedes que están leyendo, desde el comienzo, o que se engancharon después. A todas ustedes gracias.**

…

**xOxO**

【 】

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

….

**Gracias a sophia18, Selly coly cool, Princess2213, MaxiPau, aLLe Cullen wAy, BiankisMansen, Chindys, , crisvel, Bells Cullen Miranda, fernanda cullen de pattinson, oly(), Edith Masen, crisode76, kxprii, Edith Masen, yesyCS, marijo cullen, Brianda Cullen, Miss Cullen Swan, TephiCullen, sandra(), Albaln, chechuu, veritoxs, Lucree, buterfly98, Wilma Cullen, KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen, Kazuyo Jimenez, saranya.x, cmgalsal, leydi15 , Naobi Chan, Anelis Evans, YuYiS xD, aday, ittcutssodeep, madswan(), Clisis, MariellaWaldorf, cullen's nicky, Leila Cullen Masen, , sianita, camela y si me faltó alguna perdón pero mi memoria no es tan buena, recuérdenmelo!**

**Las invito a pasar por mi perfil, hay imágenes que ayudan con los capítulos. Espero que les guste.**

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	14. Capitulo14: Al fin despierta

_**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal,**_

_**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**_

_**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos**_

_**y **__** líbranos del plagio"**_

**AMEN**

***Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente. **

**Dejo claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades. Cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD.

* * *

**

**Este capítulo contiene ¡LEMMON! Así que si son menores por favor dejen de leer, o si leen, ya están avisadas, y por favor no me digan que lo son así no tengo cargo de conciencia por envenenarles la mente y pervertirla.**

– **NOTA: Muchas gracias Alle, mi paciente beta no-oficial. Gracias por acompañarme desde el principio de esta historia, y espero que lleguemos juntas al final. =)**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo…=P**

**xOxO

* * *

**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

– _Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar de verdad algo para vos – fui al armario y revolviendo encontré una antigua remera del instituto junto a unos shorts._

_Habían sido de Jacob. No sentí dolor como otras veces, sentí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Qué ironía eh, el único amor de mi vida seguía revelándose en los momentos más extraños. Él mismo me lo había dicho ¿no es así? Realmente quería que las cosas fuesen bien entre nosotros._

_Viejo amor-Nuevo amor._

_Salí y le entregué la ropa._

– _Voy a cambiarme al baño, avísame cuando hayas calentado mi lado de la cama–_

_Entré al baño y me cambié rápidamente, cepillé mi cabello, me lavé los dientes, me maquillé pero no se escuchaba a Edward por ningún lado._

_Abrí un poco la puerta para espiar y lo vi acostado a medio tapar en la cama, durmiendo._

_Se veía tan tranquilo, tan en paz. Parecía un niño. Lentamente me senté de mi lado, para arroparlo me acerqué por arriba de él para tomar las mantas y lo tapé bien. Edward respondió con un tenue sonido de su garganta y me abrazó, colocándose sobre mi pecho._

_Me quedé quieta para no despertarlo. Esperaba que mi corazón desbocado no fuera escuchado, por que en mis tímpanos resonabas a todo volumen. Inspiré y exhalé lentamente hasta quedarme tranquila. Podía oler el perfume de Edward, tan dulce y embriagante que no pasó mucho tiempo antes que me quedara yo también dormida._

_Ambos nos olvidamos de las exigencias y condiciones de Edward para quedarse a dormir. Así también como la pared de almohadas.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14: Al fin despierta  
**

Esa noche no soñé, desperté cuando sentí un peso en mi pecho que me dificultaba el traspaso de aire hacia mis pulmones, mis piernas estaban inmóviles.

Creí que simplemente tenía el cuerpo adormecido.

Abrí los ojos, pero el cuarto estaba en completa penumbra, mi vista clavada en el techo no me daba ninguna pista sobre qué hora del día era. Tal vez Charlie o Renée habían cerrado las cortinas en la noche. Bajé la vista y me llevé una sorpresa al ver la maraña de pelo tan característico de Edward muy cerca, que si me movía un poco más me hacia cosquillas. Parecía muy acomodado sobre mi pecho y tomando uno de mis senos con su mano, mientras que me tenia atrapada entre una de sus piernas. Giré una poco la cabeza para ver su rostro.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo!

Si despierto era un encanto, dormido, Edward era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, dejando de lado que estaba agarrando mi teta como si fuese el mejor peluche del mundo. De alguna pervertida manera me dio mucha ternura verlo de esa manera junto a mí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vi que podía llegar a tener un futuro con alguien.

Intenté tomar una bocanada de aire pero lo vi removerse, balbucear algo inteligible y agarrarme más fuerte. Por poco chillo del dolor, pero sólo salió una especie de gimoteo de mis labios. Tomé su cabeza y lentamente la apoyé sobre la almohada. Cuando estaba por girar para levantarme, su mano bajó hasta mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Ahora estaba de espaldas a Edward. Podía sentir como cada centímetro de su anatomía se amoldaba a la mía.

Me quedé unos segundos disfrutando de la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos, de cómo el calor de su cuerpo era transmitido al mío. Su agarre se aflojó un poco por lo que decidí esperar un rato más.

Hermosos segundos, pero me entraron ganas de ir al baño.

En un último esfuerzo intenté deslizarme, pero fue inútil, apenas si me había movido medio milímetro y Edward agarraba más fuerte mi cuerpo murmurando algo, acercando mi culo hacia él.

Fue ahí cuando sentí lo "duro" que estaba. Si por las buenas no me dejaba ir, seria por las malas.

_Él puso mi cuerpo en esta posición, entonces que se la aguante_, me dije.

Comencé a mover mi trasero en su entrepierna y dejé salir un gemido pero NADA. Mierda, ¡este tipo tenía el sueño más pesado que un oso al hibernar! Presioné más fuerte y lancé otro gemido.

¡Ja! Eh aquí mi respuesta buscada: el cuerpo de Edward abandonó de golpe su estado de languidez para pasar a estar COMPLETAMENTE rígido. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un murmullo muy parecido a un OOO-EDWARD. Sentí como intentaba sacar su brazo de mí pero no lo dejé, y lo lleve de mi pecho, donde se había colocado nuevamente mientras estaba dormido, hacia abajo. Pareció darse cuenta de hacia dónde lo dirigía, porque ahí fue cuando se separó, creo que se habrá sentado, y en el intento de "despertarme" me sacudió.

–Bella, por favor ¡despierta! – estaba hablando en un murmullo alto. Con su brazo libre me sacudió un poco más y siguió insistiendo en que me despertara.

Hice como que lo hacía, a la vez que giraba y lo encaraba.

Edward se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama con su almohada en el regazo. Sus ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos, se encontraba completamente despeinado y pálido como una hoja de papel.

– Buenos días Edward, ¿cómo dormiste? – le pregunté con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios – yo tuve uno de esos sueños para recordar. Fue increíble – dije abriendo bien mis ojos, y acentuando la última palabra – tan real– y cerré los ojos – ojalá hubiese sido real– y se oyó un golpe.

Al abrir los ojos Edward ya no estaba más sentado a los pies de la cama.

Me asomé para verlo despatarrado en el suelo refregándose la cabeza y con cara de dolor. La almohada que lo estaba tapando, ya no estaba en su lugar, dejando en evidencia lo excitado que se encontraba. Al ver que lo estaba mirando, se levantó rápido para ir al baño.

– ¡BUENOS DIAS A AMBOS! – grité para luego estallar risas.

Me quedé unos momentos regodeándome de la acción perversa del día y riendo por dentro. Me levanté de la cama para cambiarme. Me puse unas calzas negras, las zapatillas y el top deportivo verde. Había decidido que necesitaba salir a correr para liberar un poco de toda la frustración sexual que tenía encima por culpa de la garrapata humana. Me estaba pasando el buzo por la cabeza cuando Edward me preguntó algo que realmente no sabía cómo contestarle.

– ¿Por qué ese tatuaje? – se encontraba ya vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer y tan relajado que nadie hubiese pensado que hace un rato había estado nervioso. Terminé de bajarme el buzo, internándome más en el guardarropa para evadirlo.

–Fue un error. Después de hacérmelo me enteré de lo que realmente me había hecho. Tengo que cambiarlo, taparlo o lo que sea, pero no me importa mucho ya – fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza porque de cierta manera era la verdad – El puto tatuador me había dicho que el símbolo significaba "nuevo comienzo", que era lo que realmente estaba buscando, pero terminó siendo otra cosa – dije restándole importancia al asunto.

Salí del closet con una gorra puesta.

– Voy a salir a correr antes de desayunar, ¿quieres venir?, te puedes poner la ropa con la que dormiste y creo que podrías usar un juego de zapatillas de mi padre, junto a un canguro y alguna campera – no quería contarle realmente la razón, tal vez no todavía.

Tal vez si algo salía de estas vacaciones, solo tal vez.

– Dale, me vendría muy bien, desde que llegamos no he hecho nada de deportes y se me está notando – dijo agarrándose el abdomen–espérame que me cambio y vamos – me sonrió mientras agarraba de la cama la ropa que había pertenecido a Jake.

La corrida estuvo bien, hablamos poco, pero nos divertimos haciendo pequeñas carreras en las me dejaba ganar, pero en lo que respecta a la resistencia, definitivamente le ganaba relajadamente.

En un momento tuvo que parar. Se encontraba todo sudoroso a pesar del frío. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus pulmones parecían no dar no dar abasto. Se sentó en el cordón de la vereda y metió la cabeza entre las piernas.

– Edward, no puedo creer que tengas tan poca resistencia, pensé que eras capaz de durar horas – al oír mis palabras, su cabeza se alzó de golpe y me miró unos segundos muy serio, pero su sonrisa de lado salió a flote de una manera traviesa.

– No debiste decir eso– comenzó a perseguirme.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarme y caímos sobre la nieve de un pequeño parque que había cerca de casa.

– Te atrapé – dijo poniéndome encima suyo.

Podía ver cada detalle de su rostro, sentía cómo sus fuertes brazos me daban calor. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. El corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración se normalizaba junto con la mia.

– Bella, sé tan poco sobre ti. Le pregunto a Rose y no me quiere decir nada, te pregunto a ti, y me das medias respuestas – levanté la vista y vi que su mirada era profunda, me veía reflejada en sus ojos que transmitían sólo ternura– Espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí como yo confío en ti–

No aguanté más y besé sus labios.

Fue un beso rápido, pero quería demostrarle que yo también quería confiar en él, aunque eso me llevaría mi tiempo.

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano para hacer lo mismo. La tomó, pero al estar parado no la soltó, sino que entrelazó nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a casa.

Al llegar mis padres estaban terminando de desayunar pero aún así nos ofrecieron huevos revueltos con tostadas y café. Luego de un rato se despidieron alegando que tenían que ir a hacer unos mandados en el pueblo.

Aproveché para anotarles las cosas que debían comprar para la cena que les iba a preparar. Cuando terminamos con nuestros platos, me dispuse a lavarlos, teniendo a Edward muy cerca de mí dándome charla. Él tenía entre sus manos la toalla y con una mirada me pidió permiso como para secármelas. Al hacerlo suavemente, las llevó a su boca y las besó. Me pareció como un símbolo de adoración así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé nuevamente.

Esta vez comenzó tranquilo: los brazos de Edward instintivamente se colocaron en mi cintura, envolviéndome en un abrazo que me acercó más a su cuerpo. Se apoyó contra la mesada quedando a mi misma altura, lo cual agradecí porque si no, mi cuello me pasaría factura. Mis manos se pegaron, cuan imán en heladera a su pecho y fueron subiendo hasta que llegaron a su pelo, que seguía apenas húmedo del sudor, pero no me importó. Su esencia inundaba mis sentidos, descontrolándome. Apreté mi agarre y mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca. El beso se acaloró, y las manos de él se metieron por debajo del buzo, que cubría hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja y las mías repetían sus movimientos. Sentía cómo cada músculo se contraía o cuando su piel se erizaba.

Lo que le pasaba a él, era un fiel reflejo de lo que me pasaba a mí.

Me separé de sus labios para tomar aire pero su boca bajó por mi cuello dejando un suave camino húmedo en mi piel.

– Vamos a darnos una ducha, creo que los dos la necesitamos– alcancé a decir con la voz distorsionada.

Me levantó del trasero. Al hacerlo me sostuve con mis piernas y brazos a su torso, mientras le besaba y lamia la miel del cuello que tenía al descubierto, saboreando su piel, su sabor mezclado con lo salado del sudor.

Al llegar al baño, me sentó sobre la mesa. Impaciente veía cuando Edward abrió la llave y comenzó a llenar la tina.

No sé en qué momento se había quitado las zapatillas y medias, pero ya estaba descalzo. Yo me quite todo de encima quedándome únicamente con las calzas y el top. Edward comenzó a besarme dulcemente, mientras que mis manos le sacaban la camiseta. Me retiró las calzas, dejando al descubierto la tanga verde de algodón que llevaba.

Nuestros ojos estaban fijos en el otro, pedían permiso para quitarnos las prendas que nos quedaban puestas: yo misma me deshice de mi ropa interior y él se quedo estático mirando con deseo mi cuerpo. Lentamente retiré su pantalón junto a la ropa interior, siempre mirándolo a los ojos. Tomé su mano para llevarlo hasta la tina.

Él entró primero dejándome un espacio entre los dos.

El ritmo que llevábamos se vio disminuido cuando entré a la tina y con delicadeza apoyé mi espalda en su pecho. Tome la esponja tratando torpemente de ponerle un poco jabón liquido.

– Sería más fácil si me pasas el duchador de mano – dijo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro desnudo. Hice lo que me pidió – ahora está mejor – y comenzó a mojar mi cabeza, dándole un suave masaje con la mano libre.

_Gracias a Dios que la tina es infinita_, _sino esto se desbordaría en cualquier momento _dije en mi mente,

Edward despejó mi espalda de la cortina de cabello, separándose de mí para comenzar a fregar con la esponja mis brazos y mis costados, sin tocar mis pechos que temblaban deseando ser acariciados.

Volvió a trabajar sobre la espalda pero esta vez sólo con sus manos enjabonadas, masajeando mis hombros y omóplatos dejándome muy relajada la espalda, aunque mi libido estaba en su punto máximo al sentir una parte de Edward contra mí.

Después yo tome la esponja que él había ocupado y me giré para comenzar a enjabonarle el pecho meticulosamente. Además de que lo besé en esa área. Le limpié sus brazos, luego bajé por su estomago y hundí la esponja a esa parte que tanto me llamaba. Su mano se dirigió a mi sexo, y le dio estimulación. No pude más así que abrí mis piernas para darle mejor acceso mientras que yo con mi mano acariciaba el suyo.

En algún momento el agua de la tina había comenzado a irse y los dos estábamos completamente mojados y jadeando. Paramos un poco para salir y secarnos mutuamente.

– Todavía tenemos tiempo, vamos a la cama – dijo levantándome en brazos, dirigiéndose al cuarto y apoyándome en la cama, que ya estaba tendida.

Estaba acostaba boca arriba, con él encima de mí.

Su boca dibujaba figuras en mi piel.

Mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Yo estaba más que lista para recibirlo, pero me percaté que no tenía al alcance un preservativo. De todas maneras yo tomaba anticonceptivos para regularizar mi ciclo, por lo que alcé mis caderas para que nuestros sexos se unieran.

No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos al sentir la magnitud de Edward dentro de mí.

– Bella, amor: abre los ojos, quiero que me mires – dijo viéndome con sus ojos profundos.

Lentamente comenzó a besar, trazando un camino hacia el sur. Se detuvo en el interior de mis muslos dejando pequeñas lamidas, mientras que uno de sus dedos entró en mí. Podía sentir como su lengua estimulaba mi clítoris, y no tardé mucho en llegar a mi explosivo orgasmo.

Nuevamente su boca estaba sobre la mía, podía sentir mi sabor en su boca, y eso me encendió de nuevo. Tomé su pene y lo guié a mi entrada para que entrara de una sola vez. Nuestras caderas comenzaron a balancearse rítmicamente. El placer que sentía era delicioso y podía ver que Edward también lo disfrutaba. De vez en cuando algunos gemidos se escapaban de nuestros labios. Una de sus manos masajeaba uno de mis pechos mientras su boca me besaba el otro.

Sentí como todo dentro de mí se contraía esperando la explosión que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados, y momentos después de mi momento llego él repitiendo con la voz desigual "Bella", "amor" o pequeñas exclamaciones onomatopéyicas como "oh", "ah" o "uhs".

Se desplomó rodando sobre la cama quedando boca abajo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi estomago, su mano aún acariciaba mi seno y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos.

– Espero que después de esto me digas que si – dijo ensoñado, mirándome y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

– ¿Si a qué? –

– A ser mi novia–

Lo observé durante algunos minutos.

– ¿No te importa que tenga una historia anterior, que tal vez no puedas entender? –

– Esa historia es la que te hizo ser la persona de la que me estoy enamorando – dijo muy seriamente.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir que te estás enamorando si no sabes nada de mi? –

– ¿A todo lo que te diga le vas a encontrar un pero? Bella, te estoy diciendo que quiero que seas mi novia, que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Mierda, sé que es un poco apresurado, pero creo que estas cosas son así: te golpean de pronto, sin preguntar y te hacen sentir cosas que no puedes explicar en palabras. Acaso, ¿no te sientes igual? – me preguntó.

– Si, pero me da miedo–

– ¿Miedo a qué?, ¿a que te lastime? Creo que yo estoy más asustado porque estoy dispuesto a amarte sin conocerte. Estoy dispuesto a aprender a amarte mientras nos vamos conociendo. Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a esto– tomó mis manos entre las suyas – Estoy seguro que podemos llevarlo a cabo juntos. Creo en nosotros y en lo que podemos llegar a ser. Vivimos a minutos de distancia, podemos hacerlo, solo intentémoslo, ¿por favor? – suplicó.

Aquello me provocó besar sus labios.

– Yo estoy comenzando a creer…–

* * *

**No saben lo que me costó hacer este chap, pero creo que quedo bueno. Aunque sea yo estoy satisfecha.**

**Me inspiré en una escena del libro "vampiros sureños", así que si ven semejanza es por eso…:P…jajaja, no me tiren tomates por favor**

**Hay imágenes del conjunto deportivo de Bella en mi perfil.**

**Pude actualizar sin demorarme, cumpliendo con ustedes. **

**Les cuento que estoy haciendo lo posible para balancearme, pero a veces se complica, estoy contra reloj intentando llegar a los fines de semana actualizando.**

**Creo que me merezco un rr, ¿no es así?**

**Déjenme saber que les pareció…**

**Muchas gracias a mi Beta -no oficial- Alle, y todas ustedes que están leyendo, siguen desde el comienzo, o que comenzaron después. Y les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas incorporaciones al grupo!... =)**

**A todas ustedes gracias.**

**xOxO**

【 】

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	15. Capitulo15:La creme dela creme

_**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal,**_

_**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**_

_**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos**_

_**y líbranos del plagio"**_

**AMEN**

***Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente. **

**Dejo claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades. Cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD.

* * *

**

**– Llegamos a los 100 RR, estoy feliz! muchas graicas a uds q me leen y me escriben, me encanta saber que les parece y saber su perspectiva de la historia...pero quiero mas!...jajajajajaj...me volvieron adicta...**

– **NOTA: Muchas gracias Alle, mi paciente beta no-oficial. Gracias por acompañarme desde el principio de esta historia, y espero que lleguemos juntas al final. =)**

**Este Capitulo contiene contenido sexual, por lo tanto estan avisados si son menores, para que no lo lean, o si lo leen esta es su desición.  
**

**Disfruten del capítulo...=]**

**xOxO

* * *

**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

– _¿Cómo puedes decir que te estás enamorando si no sabes nada de mí? –_

– _¿A todo lo que te diga le vas a encontrar un pero? Bella, te estoy diciendo que quiero que seas mi novia, que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Mierda, sé que es un poco apresurado, pero creo que estas cosas son así: te golpean de pronto, sin preguntar y te hacen sentir cosas que no puedes explicar en palabras. Acaso, ¿no te sientes igual? – me preguntó._

– _Si, pero me da miedo–_

– _¿Miedo a qué?, ¿a que te lastime? Creo que yo estoy más asustado porque estoy dispuesto a amarte sin conocerte. Estoy dispuesto a aprender a amarte mientras nos vamos conociendo. Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a esto– tomó mis manos entre las suyas – Estoy seguro que podemos llevarlo a cabo juntos. Creo en nosotros y en lo que podemos llegar a ser. Vivimos a minutos de distancia, podemos hacerlo, solo intentémoslo, ¿por favor? – suplicó._

_Aquello me provocó besar sus labios._

– _Ya__ estoy comenzando a creer…–

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15: La creme de la creme**

Estaba de novia, no lo podía creer.

Estaba tan feliz que me costaba creer la situación en la que me encontraba. Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de sobrevivir, tratando de dejar en el pasado lo sucedido que creo que hasta ese día logré dar ese paso que me alejó un poco más de todo lo que quería olvidar.

Después de mi revelación, Edward y yo permanecimos un rato acostados abrazados en silencio, aprovechando y descubriendo el nuevo sentimiento de estar juntos. Recordé que esa noche les había prometido a mis padres que les haría la cena y así poder pasar algo de tiempo en familia.

_¡MIERDA! _

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _

_¿Les digo a mis padres de esta reciente relación? _

_¿Cómo se lo tomarán? _

_¿Pensarán que es muy precipitado? _

¡Jesús! Tenía un torrente de preguntas dando vueltas por mi cabeza y eso a Edward no le pasó desapercibido: ya con sus pantalones puestos y yo a medio vestir, me tomó de la cintura y me retuvo ahí, entre sus brazos, quieta. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón. Me sentí tan segura, tan en casa que me dio valor para tomar un profundo suspiro y hablar.

– Edward, hoy les prometí a mis padres que les prepararía cena para pasar tiempo juntos – su mirada era de confusión, me entró una especie de preocupación.

Edward soltó uno de sus brazos de mi cintura y con un dedo acarició mi entrecejo.

– ¿Por qué tan preocupada? No me lo digas, te entiendo– hizo una pausa–me voy a casa, todos deben andarse preguntando donde estoy, apar...– lo interrumpí con un dedo sobre sus rosados labios.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?, así le damos la noticia entre los dos. No tengo idea de cómo van a reaccionar, mi ultima relación de la que ellos supieron no terminó del todo bien – _y cómo terminó_, dije en mi mente– así que prefiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado. Sé que si estoy contigo, las cosas no pueden salir tan mal –

– Me encantaría amor – dijo dándome un pequeño beso – pero de todas maneras debería ir para casa, tengo que bañarme nuevamente –

Terminamos de cambiarnos y ordenar la habitación entre los dos. Una vez abajo mientras tomaba su abrigo me besó profundamente. El beso era increíble, cada vez se me hacía más difícil separarme de él. Era completamente adictivo, pero terminó muy temprano para mi gusto.

– Traigo el postre, nos vemos en un rato y te ayudo a preparar las cosas – dijo con una sonrisa de lado que era tan típica de él, simplemente irresistible.

La tarde paso muy tranquila, Charlie y Renee un montón de bolsas. Me compararon los ingredientes para la cena y también un conjunto divino, que supuestamente eligió Charlie, cosa que dudaba por que él no elegiría nunca un atuendo así. Nunca tuvo buen gusto para la ropa y a su pedido debía usarlo hoy.

Me la pasé preparándoles un _rissoto*_ con pollo y vegetales. Ya tenía todo listo, eran más o menos las siete de la tarde y normalmente nosotros comíamos a las ocho, por lo que decidí ir a darme una ducha rápida.

Dejé sobre la cama el conjunto que me pondría luego. Al entrar al baño las imágenes de Edward y yo en el lugar me atiborraron la cabeza. No pude reprimir que la sonrisa en mi boca saliera y como loca comencé a carcajearme, lo que ocasionó que terminara de culo en el fondo de la tina.

Sentí un toque en la puerta cuando estaba poniéndome los zapatos, todavía me dolía el trasero por la caída, pero era por una buena causa. Realmente me sentía en las nubes.

– Querida, Edward ya llegó así que no te tardes mucho, no es bueno hacer esperar a los invitados – dijo mi mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– Ok, en un momento bajo, ya estoy terminando de arreglarme–

Me miré en el espejo y me gustó mi reflejo, la falda acentuaba mi cintura y adoraba mis zapatos de _L.A.M.B_.* El maquillaje era sutil, pero el rímel que tenia puesto resaltaba mis espesas pestañas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuché como Charlie, Renee y Edward platicaban de la familia de él.

_Creo que me podría acostumbrarme a esto, sería muy fácil _pensé al ver la escena.

En cuanto escucharon el sonido de mis zapatos resonar en los escalones, inmediatamente dejaron de hablar y vi a Edward parado mirándome con una mirada que podría ser de ensoñación. Su sonrisa y su mirada estaban perdidas, sólo le faltaba el hilo de baba escurriéndose por su barbilla y listo: tenía mi propia fuente con querubín en la sala de mis padres.

Vi a Charlie que le daba un codazo a Edward y le decía algo que no llegué a escuchar.

– Hola a todos, siéntense por favor. Yo los llamaré cuando la mesa esté servida – y me dirigí a la cocina.

Estaba por tomar lo platos que estaban separados, cuando escuché los pasos de mi madre.

– Hija estás hermosa, sabia que te quedaría genial el conjunto. Has dejado a Edward con la boca abierta – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo – no me sorprendería que se enamore de ti, pero tú siempre estas espantando a los hom… –

– Basta mamá – dije cortándola – si quieres ayudar, anda llevando estos dos platos servidos mientras que yo llevo los otros dos –

Su mirada era de dolor, sabia que no me gustaba que se metieran en mi vida.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, contando anécdotas divertidas y por supuesto, no faltaron las que me hicieron quedar en vergüenza enfrente de Edward quien solamente bajaba la vista para no reír aún más.

Llegó el momento del postre y Edward insistió en que quería servirlo el mismo, por lo que no nos dejó acercarnos a la cocina para ayudarlo.

Dejó frente a cada uno de nosotros una porción de _creme brulé_ decorado con una hoja de menta.

– Espero que les guste – dijo sonrojándose – me pasé toda la tarde preparándolo.

– Querido, no hacía falta – dijo Renee tomándolo de la mano – no te hubiese molestado aunque, de seguro esta riquísimo–

– Probémoslo – dijo Charlie.

Tomé la cuchara y rompí la capa de caramelo sobre la superficie. La textura debajo era suave y clara. El sabor era increíble, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía nada tan cremoso y sabroso. Era riquísimo por lo que no pude contener el "mmm" que dejé salir, cerrando los ojos y pasando la lengua por mis labios.

- Ya sabemos a quien le gustó – bromeó mi padre.

Aprovechando los buenos ánimos que había en el ambiente, decidí tomar mi copa.

– Charlie, Rene; hay algo que quiero contarles – vi a Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa en sus tiernos labios como dándome a entender que estaba dándome su apoyo – o mejor dicho, que Edward y yo queremos contarles – el silencio que se hizo en la habitación era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la mirada de mis padres pasaban de Edward a mi, como en un partido de tenis – Edward y yo... –

– Creo que tenemos que hacerlo bien Bella, si me disculpas, señor y señora Swan – dijo levantándose de su asiento – estoy acá para pedirles permiso para que Bella sea mi novia. Estos días que compartimos juntos me hizo dar cuenta que realmente quiero intentar, que queremos intentar formar pareja, y si Dios quiere en un futuro, esta cena se repita pero con otro tipo de petición –

Charlie estaba petrificado en su asiento y mi madre, su rostro era todo un poema, de confusión pasó a una radiante sonrisa.

– Papá, ¿puedes decir algo? – le dije, pero continuaba en estado catatónico

– Hija querida, ¡qué alegría que me da saber que le vas a dar otra oportunidad al amor! – dijo Renee dándome un suave abrazo – creo que hablo en nombre de tu padre y mío cuando te digo esto Edward: bienvenido a la familia – y le dio otro abrazo a él.

Tomó asiento y mi padre salió de su asombro sonriendo a más no poder. Me percaté de todas esas finas arrugas que pocas veces lograbas ver en su rostro, esas veces en las que sonreía de corazón.

– Bella, pensé que este día no lo volvería a ver jamás – su rostro se tornó triste, yo sabía cuáles eran las imágenes que se le pasaban por la mente – después de lo de Jacob, pensé que nunca más ibas a presentarnos a otra persona – yo me removí incómoda ante su comentario, la verdad es que no quería que el "festejo" se viera opacado por un recuerdo semi amargo – estoy tan feliz hija de que te dieras otra oportunidad de ser feliz, de… – no logró terminar la frase ya que me abalancé hacia sus brazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi cara, dejando salir todo lo que tanto tiempo dejé encerrado en un rincón bajo llave en mi corazón.

Traté de componerme lo más rápido posible al recordar que Edward todavía estaba ahí. Me sequé las lágrimas y lo encaré con una sonrisa que intenté que fuera de corazón, pero sólo logré una mueca vacía.

– Perdón por eso, pero esto es una celebración. Voy por el champagne y las copas –

Volví con lo necesario, serví y brindamos por el futuro. Dentro de mí brindé esperando uno prometedor.

Dejamos de lado el tema, intentando dispersar el ambiente nuevamente. De alguna manera se logró ya que Edward y mi padre se pusieron a hablar en la sala de football mientras mi madre y yo recogimos todo de la mesa. Coloqué todo en el lavaplatos y mi madre se despidió llevándose a mi padre con ella.

Edward me esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y me regaló una sonrisa que me derritió en el acto. No pude hacer otra cosa que abalanzarme hacia su boca y devorar esos labios que tanto me gustaban. Pareció que lo tomé desprevenido por que inicialmente no reaccionó, pero después de unos segundos sus brazos me rodearon y me apretaron contra su firme pecho.

Lamentablemente todo tenía que terminar por ese día.

– Bella, será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde, tus padres están en casa y si seguimos así, dudo que me controle y tú, bueno no eres muy discreta que digamos – dijo susurrándome en el oído, enviándome todo su aliento en mi cuello, excitándome aún más de lo que estaba.

– ¿Discreción es lo que quieres?-dije tomándolo de la camisa y llevándolo hacia el lavadero – yo te voy a dar discreción –

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo y comencé a besarlo de una manera desesperada. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo, sentir que estaba conmigo y que eso que estaba pasando no era un producto de mi imaginación.

Edward me tomó por las piernas subiéndome a la lavadora. Me quitó la remera de un tirón, dejándome en sostén frente a sus ojos.

– Bella, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, realmente tengo muchas ganas de conocerte a fondo – eso ultimo lo dijo mientras introducía su mano debajo de mi falda y pasaba sus dedos por mi ropa interior – muy a fondo –

Su voz estaba cargada de sensualidad.

Esta vez prometía ser muy diferente a la anterior, me estaba gustando ese lado pervertido de Edward que en ese momento, me encendió tanto…

Mis manos desabrocharon su camisa y se la quité. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo sin censura. En un movimiento rápido corrió mi pequeña tanga e introdujo un dedo en mi entrada. Mis manos volaron a su entrepierna dándome cuenta de que "algo" estaba muy aprisionado así que lo libere de su celda y guié su punta a mi entrada.

Nuestros gemidos eran amortiguados por los besos. Nuestros dientes mordisqueaban nuestras bocas, nuestros hombros y cuellos. Tomó en su boca mi pezón y entró en mí.

Me sentía en la gloria, sabia que unas cuantas veces más y ya estaría a su merced. Mis paredes se contrajeron involuntariamente apretando su miembro y vi su rostro, era digno de un dios. Su boca entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados era toda una composición.

El orgasmo me golpeó muy fuerte y para no gritar, mordí mi labio de igual manera, incluso sentí el sabor de la sangre, pero no me importó.

Segundos después, Edward se salió de mi interior y no pude evitar sentir el vacío que dejó en mí.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– No tengo preservativo puesto, y… –

No lo dejé terminar, él tendría el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Bajé de la lavadora y me llevé a la boca su erección, saboreando mi esencia mezclada con la suya.

– Mmm... – dije lamiendo su punta – Edward, no sabes lo rico que es esto –

Intenté introducirlo todo, pero era tan grande que me fue imposible, por lo que me ayudé con la mano a cubrir lo que no llegaba con mi boca.

– Quiero saborearte, por favor, vente para mí –solté en un gemido.

Su mano fue a mi cabello y comenzó a ayudarme con el ritmo y en unas cuantas idas más, llenó mi garganta de su líquido, que paso directamente por mi garganta.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó profundamente.

– Sé que es prematuro, pero te quiero Bella – su respiración aún estaba entrecortada, su frente perlaba una capa de sudor.

Yo sólo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho apretándolo más a mí.

En silencio nos cambiamos y salimos del cuarto de lavado. La casa se encontraba quieta y lo único que se escuchaba era el ronquido de Charlie.

Ya en la entrada, con abrigo en la mano, Edward me abrazó y depositó un beso en mi frente.

– Jacob fue un novio tuyo, ¿no es así? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos con temor.

– Si, pero creo que es una charla que tendremos en otra ocasión, no ahora pero es una promesa: algún día te voy a contar– y mi abrazo se hizo más apretado en torno a su cintura.

Aspiré su esencia y finalmente a la luz de la noche respondí a lo que él me había confesado antes:

– Yo también te quiero Edward –

* * *

_***risotto: e**__**s una comida tradicional **__**italiana**__** realizada a base de **__**arroz**__**. Es uno de los modos más comunes de cocinar arroz en Italia.**_

***L.A.M.B. **_**es una línea de ropa e **__**indumentaria**__**, dirigida y fundada por la cantante **__**pop**__**Estadounidense**__**Gwen Stefani**__**.(en mi perfil hay imagen del conjunto)**_

**Muchas gracias por leer, las que me siguen desde el principio, y a las nuevas incorporaciones.**

**Les comento que por el momento voy a dejar de hacer lemmon.  
**

**Las invito a pasar por el fic "Destinada a nunca morir" que pertenece a ****aLLe CuLLeN wAy,****que ya esta por terminar con la secuela, así que tienen bastante lectura por delante, es súper buena, la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos.**

**Un saludo especial para las lectoras españolas que se están llevando el primer lugar de lectoras, a ver si me dejan un lindo rr…..han bajado bastante, aunque no escribo por ellos, pero me alientan a Mexico-Argentina-Chile-Venezuela-Colombia-EEUU-Uruguay-Francia-Puerto Rico-y todos los demas paises q me leen,son muchisimo, es increible ver q desde todos lados me leen...muchas graicas!  
**

**Fuerza Uruguay-España-Argentina en el mundial, a ver quien gana!**

**xOxO**

【ஜ】

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

DEJEN SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	16. Capitulo16:Momentos

_**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal,**_

_**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**_

_**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos**_

_**y líbranos del plagio"**_

**AMEN**

***Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente. **

**Dejo claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades. Cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD.

* * *

**

– **NOTA: Disculpen la tardanza, lo se desde hace mas de un mes que no actualizo, pero en fin….al final explico un poco mas**

– **NOTA2: Alle, gracias por aguantarme…q haria sin ti hermosura mia!**

**Disfruten del capítulo...=]**

**Nos vemos abajo….

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16:**

Los días pasaban a una velocidad increíble y el tiempo aceleraba como un auto de _Formula 1_ cuando estaba junto a Edward.

Cada momento a su lado era maravilloso, no podía creer cómo algo así pudo suceder. Había venido a Forks sin intenciones, ni buscando nada, simplemente reencontrarme con mi familia y resulta que el amor llego tan inesperadamente. Apenas unos días atrás no pensaba tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, pero heme aquí disfrutando del momento y dejándome llevar cual adolescente una vez más.

Era asombroso como se había comportado Edward después de la cena con mis padres. Esperaba que después de lo dicho, él quisiera algún tipo de respuestas, pero no, simplemente no volvió a tocar el tema, al contrario, cada vez se abría más y más a mí. Era muy atento, cariñoso, tan cercano y confidente como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, lo que me hacía sentir genial. Sobre todo al no tener que evadir preguntas constantemente sobre mi pasado. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que sincerarme con Edward y contarle, pensaba que ese día estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Tenemos varias cosas en común, pero también están esas cosas que nos hacen tan característicos y nos hacen tener agitadas discusiones que siempre terminan cuando nos excitamos al ver al otro todo alborotado y empacado en su versión.

Como la vez en la que comenzamos hablando de nuestras series de dibujitos preferidas de cuando éramos pequeños. A él le gustaba _La Liga de la Justicia_, mientras que a mí me gustaban Los _X–Men_. Yo opinaba que estos, eran mejores por que enseñaban que no había que cambiar, ni pretender ser algo que no eres para ser aceptado y sentirse incluido en la sociedad, simplemente ser uno mismo (no como los superhéroes que tienen un álter ego: _Superman–Clark Kent, Spiderman–Peter Parker, Batman–Bruce Wayne, Flecha verde–Oliver Queen, La mujer maravilla–Linda Lee Danvers_) Edward me respondía diciendo que era necesario para ellos tener su álter ego, porque si no, serian hostigados y manipulados por y para el propio beneficio del villano.

En fin, así pudimos pasar un largo rato, hasta que en uno de sus interminables monólogos realmente lo vi. Con una de sus manos enumeraba cada cosa que decía, mientras que con la otra, tiraba rítmicamente de un mechón de pelo. Sus pómulos estaban levemente colorados, sus ojos entornados y su boca, para qué mencionarla, que de pensar en ella me vuelvo loca. Entonces, me lancé a sus brazos que me recibieron sin problemas pero estaba sorprendido.

Así se arreglaba todo cada vez que teníamos una diferencia.

La Noche Buena la pasamos todos en la casa de los Cullen. La familia de Edward me agradeció cuando él nos presentó como pareja. En un momento de la noche Carlisle me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, quería mostrarme algo. Al entrar no pude dejar de sorprenderme al ver las paredes a mis costados con estanterías de madera, repletas de libros. Algunos parecían realmente antiguos, otros eran de brillantes colores y cubiertas duras.

– Este era uno de los lugares favoritos de Edward cuando vivía aquí, siempre solía venir a la biblioteca – dijo al ver mi fascinación.

– Me imagino porqué – dije conteniendo la respiración – No puedo creer que en cada mudanza haya habido una biblioteca andante. Es difícil de imaginarlo–

– No nos mudamos mucho, sólo 2 veces cuando los chicos aún vivían en casa. Ambas por mejores ofertas de trabajo para mí, lo que curiosamente me lleva lo que quería hablarte – pasó por delante de su enorme biblioteca y frenó en uno de los estantes.

Estiró su mano para sacar un pequeño libro y me lo entregó. _El Principito_ rezaba la tapa.

– Se pasaba horas pasando las hojas de ese libro. Me parece como si fuese ayer, sentado en ese sillón en nuestra casa de Boston. Se sentaba en silencio, leyendo, mirando, haciéndome compañía– hablaba inmerso en sus recuerdos – ¿Lo has leído?

– Claro que si, varias veces. La primera vez era muy pequeña como para entender la complejidad del libro. Es un libro del que normalmente leo algún pasaje. Cada vez me enseña algo diferente– admití.

– Has dicho las palabras perfectas Bella. Esa es la maravilla de ese libro, en cada época diferente de la vida de una persona, ésta se puede sentir identificada con ciertas partes – se sentó en el sillón y me pidió que lo acompañara con un gesto de su mano – Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo Edward cuando cumplió 22 años y lo vi donde estas sentada–

Después de esa charla con Carlisle me replanteé muchas cosas en cuanto a nuestra relación.

La cena y demás tradiciones pasaron entre juegos, charlas y regalos.

¡Oh! me olvidaba del infaltable muérdago, que fue testigo de los besos de las parejas presentes.

...

Pasaron algunos días después de Navidad.

Ahora sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para fin de año. Habíamos decidido que cada quien pasaría la tarde con sus familiares y luego nos reuniríamos para ir a cenar y bailar a un lugar en Port Ángeles, en el cual todo el mundo tenia que ir vestido de blanco y negro. Por supuesto que Alice no rechazó la oportunidad para ir a comprar nuevos atuendos para cada quien en una de las pruebas de los vestidos de dama de honor.

Estaba sentada con mis padres en la sala esperando que Edward pasara a recogerme. Él había insistido en que era lo que correspondía. Que una dama nunca debería llegar sola a ningún lugar, y la verdad que ante semejante acto de caballerosidad no pude resistirme.

Apareció ante la puerta como un caballero andante en toda su gloria. El traje negro que se ajustaba en las zonas perfectas remarcándole el torso en forma de "V", su angosta cadera y su espalda formada. En su mano tenia una pequeña flor blanca que puso en mi cabello con facilidad, sospeché que tenia experiencia en hacerlo, pero deseché esos pensamientos. No iba a comenzar en año con una vibra negativa. Este año significaba un nuevo comienzo para mi y todo lo que venia.

Me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo y con cuidado me colocó la capucha.

El camino fue rápido a pesar de la distancia. Hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho con nuestras familias. Resulta que Emmett se enojó con Rosalíe por no querer tener un "rapidin" antes de salir, así que le armó un escándalo. Ese hombre no tiene pudor…

Llegamos al lugar de la celebración. Era muy bonito, me hacia recordar a un palacete inglés con sus balcones, arañas de luces colgantes y la alta tarima donde se encontraba un Dj pasando música tranquila.

Los demás ya estaban ahí, al parecer salieron todos juntos pero Edward al desviarse para pasar a buscarme, se retrasó un poco. Todos estaban de revista, Rose con su hermoso cabello rubio largo, Emm estaba con un lindo pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una relajada camisa color mora.

Alice y Jasper siempre parecían en compose, ambos en tonos crema.

Emmett al verme me revoleó unos instantes en un intenso abrazo.

– _Nice Bobies_, con esa apariencia ahora entiendo su retraso– me dijo, pero realmente se lo estaba diciendo a Edward que estaba a mi lado tomándome de la cintura.

– Esta noche va a ser interesante Bella, prepárate a festejar un año nuevo con los Cullen – me dijo Edward al oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

* * *

**Bueno creo que me merezco un tortazo en medio de la cara, y no les voy a ahcer perder el tiempo a aquella que esta leyendo en estupidas excusas, pero le digo que si no actualize es por que realmente no pude, problemas personales, y por que la inspiración no venia a mi, y a veces es mejor no escribir nada a escribir una vasofia.**

**Este chap es de transición, por que ya cada vez se agota el tiempo en Forks, y nuestra pareja debe volver a California, recuerden que Bella es una "**_**workaholic"**_**.**

**Creo que a partir de ahora voy a hacer una actualización mensual y no ya semanal, salvo que tenga alguna especie de catarsis y tengas mas de un chap por mes, de ser asi…mejor para ustedes no es asi.**

**Me alegro mucho de haber pasado de los 100 rr, nunca pense en nisiquiera llegar a 10. GRACIAS A USTEDES!**

**En fin, espero que les gusten, y cada vez mas se acerca el momento en que se diga la verdad.**

**Muchas graicas de corazón a aquellas personas que siguen leyendo.**

**Alguien me quiere subir el animo un poquito?**

**xOxO**

【 Ѽ 】

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

DEJE SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	17. Capitulo17:Feliz Año Nuevo!

_**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal,**_  
_**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**_  
_**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos  
y líbranos del plagio"**_  
**AMEN**  
***Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente. **

**Dejo claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades. Cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD...blablabla...no esta permitido la copia parcial o total de la historia, ni publicación en ningun lado sin autorización...dejando eso claro**

**

* * *

**

– **NOTA 1: Disculpen la tardanza, lo sé, hace añares que no actualizaba, pero les traigo un chap un poco mas largo de lo que las tengo acostumbradas, o eso espero... Al final explico un poco más.**

– **NOTA 2: Alle, gracias por todo! ¡Definitivamente sos la mejor beta del mundo! Felicidades por la noticia y gracias por contar conmigo….te quiero linda…**

**Disfruten del capítulo...=]**

**Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**

**Previamente en "Dulces Sueños"**

Emmett al verme me revoleó unos instantes en un intenso abrazo.

– _Nice Bobbies_, con esa apariencia ahora entiendo su retraso– me dijo, pero realmente se lo estaba diciendo a Edward que estaba a mi lado tomándome de la cintura.

– Esta noche va a ser interesante Bella, prepárate a festejar un año nuevo con los Cullen – me dijo Edward al oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

**Capítulo 17: Feliz Año Nuevo!  
**

Entre risas nos sentamos en el sector designado. Estábamos en una especie de balcón. La mesa era baja y los asientos eran grandes sillones de estilo Luis XI, totalmente reciclados con tapizados blancos y negros, con arabescos y firulos de madera oscura.

La mesa ya estaba preparada, había grandes copas de vino, platos negros rectangulares y mantelería gris plata. Sobre cada plato había una servilleta y el menú que consistía en una gran variedad de tapas y pequeños recipientes de todo tipo de comida. Para degustar, había panes saborizados, grisines, tostadas, cremas y pateés. La bebida era vino tinto, blanco, champagne, agua o gaseosa.

Como hoy era noche de festividades, decidí comenzar con vino blanco y agua. Todos los platillos estaban deliciosos, Edward no paraba de darme de probar cosas que no alcanzaba. Mi corto vestido no me permitía demasiado movimiento, pero de todas maneras lo tenía a él a mi lado y eso era todo lo que me importaba. Me daba la confianza y seguridad que necesitaba en este momento.

De frente estaban sentados Emmett y Rosalíe. Ésta última me lanzaba miradas nerviosas, creía saber exactamente lo que pensaba y yo solo podía sonreírle a medias. Este día era algo difícil para mí, a pesar de tantos años y cambios en mi persona, este día siempre era así. Normalmente me la pasaba con Liz, mi asistente y amigos en nuestra casa. Al acordarme de ella decidí disculparme y llamarla desde un lugar apartado donde pudiera hablar tranquila y sin tanto barullo.

– Ya vengo amor, voy a llamar a Liz para desearle feliz año– le dije a Edward en su oído, deslizando mis labios hasta su mejilla. Le di un dulce beso y luego limpié el labial de la misma con mi pulgar. – Con permiso chicos, necesito hacer una llamada. – dije al resto de nuestros acompañantes. Tomando mi cartera y abrigo.

Me encaminé hacía una ventana que estaba abierta y me encontré en una enorme terraza que daba a la ciudad iluminada. El frío me golpeo las partes expuestas de mi cuerpo y me cubrí con el tapado. Marqué el número de mi amiga y confidente, espere al tercer timbrazo…

– ¡Bella! Qué alegría que me hayas llamado, ¿Cómo estas linda?– me recibió.

– Todo muy bien por el momento, con nostalgias, y cambios. Pero, y tú, ¿te juntaste con los chicos? –

– No estoy con los padres de Sean. Bella, no te enojes que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero ¡DECIDIMOS FORMALIZAR!– dijo entusiasmada, y se le notaba en la voz la felicidad.

– Liz, me alegro por ti, realmente estoy feliz por ustedes. Él es un buen muchacho y ambos se merecen la mejor vida posible – mi voz no salió como esperaba. Una tristeza se apoderó de mí ser, y no pude reprimir el quejido.

– Bella, no estés triste, sabes que siempre estaré para ti – dijo tratando de animarme – Además, ¿qué haría sin mi jefa?, es imposible apartarme de ti. Se que esta fecha es dura para ti, siendo el día en que perdiste a Jacob y el fruto de su amor. Pero no olvides todo lo que pasaste entre medio y lo que te costó llegar a dónde estás. Tú también te mereces lo mejor y lo tendrás, de eso estoy segura. Ahora tienes a Edward a tu lado. ¿Ya sabe esa parte de ti? –

– Gracias por tus palabras, siempre sabes que decir. Y no, pero pronto se lo diré, de eso quería hablarte. Perdón por arruinarte la noche, acá la hora del año nuevo se acerca y creo que hoy es una buena oportunidad para decírselo. Año nuevo, nuevo comienzo, sin secretos. Me supo comprender, y creo que se lo debo. Ha sido nada más que comprensivo conmigo –

– No tienes nada por que disculparte, linda. Te quiero como a una hermana, eres lo único que tengo aparte de Sean. Has sido un gran apoyo para mí también en estos últimos años, me alegro que nos hayamos cruzado – realmente sus palabras eran sinceras y verdaderas. Yo realmente la consideraba una hermana más que una amiga. Juntas superamos problemas y nos apoyamos en la otra, sacando fuerzas de donde no las teníamos solo para sostenernos mutuamente – Te quiero mucho Bella, creo que Edward es tu luz. En estos últimos días me has hablado tanto de él, y tan bien que creo que podría decir que lo amas. Por unos momentos tenía pensado ir para allá. Pensé que te estabas desmoronando, pero Edward te sostuvo, es tu sostén. No lo dejes escapar por tus miedos. Tengo el presentimiento que todo va a estar bien –

– Te quiero Liz, no hace falta que vengas. Ya estoy bien. – dije realmente sintiendo como la fuerza volvía a mi. Tomé una respiración profunda y me di vuelta para ver el interior del salón. Lo que no espere era ver a Rosalíe parada observándome. – Amiga, te dejo por ahora. Hablamos después y me cuentas como te fue con tus futuros suegros. Te quiero y feliz año nuevo. Adiós. – guardé el teléfono en el sobre y miré a mi rubia amiga de la infancia. – Hola…– dije con la voz temblorosa.

– Hola – dijo con voz avergonzada, desviando la mirada – No quería interrumpirte, ni inmiscuirme en tu privacidad Bella, pero como te estabas tardando me preocupé. Quería saber si estabas bien–

– Ahora estoy mejor gracias –

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas mal? Yo quiero ayudarte Bella. Sé que has sufrido mucho, y que tal vez nunca logres olvidarlo completamente, y es algo completamente lógico…–

– Rose, aguarda – la interrumpí – No te hagas problema, ya estoy bien. Perdón por no haberte contado como estaba, pero sabes que volver a Forks después de todo este tiempo iba a remover todos los sentimientos que no quería reconocer. Aparte no quería arruinar el ambiente festivo con mis problemas – me acerqué a ella y la abrace con miedo – Ahora se que puedo contar contigo –

Sus brazos se ajustaron a mí alrededor y me sujetaron fuertemente.

– Perdón por no haber estado todo este tiempo, tendría que haberme esforzado más en buscarte y mantener contacto. Hacerte saber que acá siempre estaríamos para ti, que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. – escuché que su voz se iba quebrando con cada palabra que soltaba.

– Rose, siempre lo supe, no tienes nada de que arrepentirte. Fui yo la que decidió cortar lazos y en estas dos semanas me di cuenta que nunca lo tendría que haber hecho. Me perdí tu vida, la vida de familia, de Jasper. Ustedes eran mi familia y me alejé por cobarde, pensé que estar lejos me ayudaría a superar todo el accidente más rápido, pero realmente en estos días avance muchísimo más que en estos nueve años. Te quiero, los quiero a todos, y gracias, por que a pesar de haberme alejado, siempre supe que aquí ustedes me estaban esperando…–

En el interior escuchamos como la música se hacia más fuerte y la ventana volvió a abrirse. Emmet apareció.

– ¡Chicas, al fin las encontramos! Volvamos que falta media hora para la cuenta regresiva. – dándose cuenta que estábamos llorosas las dos dijo juguetonamente – Rose cariño, conmigo no quieres juguetear, pero te encuentro con Bella. Eso no vale señoritas, además Edward se está impacientando –

No pudimos más que reírnos ante su comentario, y nos entrego un pañuelo desechable a cada una después de abrazarnos.

– Vamos, no más tristeza. Dejémosla en este año que se va. Intentemos comenzar el año con nada más que alegría, ¿sí?– dijo sacudiéndonos.

–Emmett, ¡nuestros peinados! – le dijimos, Rosalie golpeándolo en el hombro, y yo riéndome.

– Yo también las quiero – dijo él carcajeándose ante nuestra exclamación idéntica. Se volvió hacia Rose y le dio un beso corto en los labios – Tan hermosa como siempre, te amo Rosie. – se enderezó y la tomó del brazo. A mí me ofreció el otro – Nice Bobbies...–

Solo pude reírme y tomarlo.

Al entrar al salón le dije – Realmente tienes que dejar de decirme así en lugares públicos Emm – solo me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

···***···

Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos en la pista de baile y Edward me recibió con un lindo beso. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan segura que sabia que todo estaría bien mientras estuviera junto él.

– ¿Esta todo en orden amor? – su voz denotaba un dejo de preocupación.

– Todo está más que bien – le dije sonriendo – Ahora que estoy contigo, no puedo pedir nada más –

El ritmo de la música cambió a una lenta melodía y comenzamos a movernos en un cadencioso movimiento al son de la canción. Luego cambió nuevamente a uno más movido, pero sin importar nos quedamos así abrazados, absorbiendo nuestras esencias. Podía sentir su espíritu. Sus manos en mi cintura pegándome a él, haciéndome caricias a través de la tela. Podía sentir el traspaso de energía entre nuestros cuerpos, como sin palabras las cosas sin decir quedaban sobreentendidas. Levanté la cabeza de su cuello y lo miré a los ojos. Sus obres verdes estaban tranquilos, y una sonrisa cargada de amor flotó de sus labios.

– Te amo Edward – le dije acercándome a su boca.

El beso comenzó lento, lleno de amor y ternura. La cuenta regresiva comenzó, y nosotros nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos.

– Bella, yo te amo, como nunca ame a nadie. – la muchedumbre gritaba _"10, 9"_ – Creí que tendría que esperar eternamente para escuchar esas palabras de tus labios, pero no tardaste nada.– _"8, 7, 6..."_ – Eres mi vida, lo supe en cuanto te vi. Supe que serías mi mujer. – "_5, 4, 3..."_ – Te amo, esperaré cuanto sea necesario para que me cuentes que te ha echo sufrir tanto, por ahora esto me basta – _"2, 1..."_ – sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y así comenzamos un año completamente nuevo, sin miedos.

Era el comienzo de un Feliz Año Nuevo.

···***···

* * *

**Hola, ¿hay alguien?, (se escuchan grillos?)¿ya todas me abandonaron? Espero que no, por que al fin he vuelto y prometo que no falta mucho para que el fic termine y tengamos nuestras cosas resueltas. Supongo, y espero, que para antes de que termine el año 2010 la historia terminará. **

**Por un lado vamos a tener los casamientos y por otro veremos como se acomodaran nuestros tortolos en California, o por cuánto tiempo, ejem…ejem…..y en el proximo capitulo tendrán un Lemmon! Espero que les guste.**

**Bueno no tengo excusa, más que tengo una vida muy ajetreada, pero nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza dejar la historia. Es que estoy con varias cosas, más de lo que me gustaría: trabajo, casa, familia, amigos, proyectos, nuevas historias, traducciones (con mi amiga Day armamos una cuenta de traducciones SoLovely y próximamente tendremos en primer capítulo del two–shot de una historia que personalmente adoré. En fin, en mi perfil estan los datos para que puedan chusmear si tienen ganas). **

**¿Les dije que ando con mucho trabajo? Jajaja, pero les traje un capítulo bastante largo en compensación. **

**No tenia inspiración y no sabía cómo volcar las ideas sin parecer que apresuro las cosas, pero al fin creo que me quedó bien ¿no es así? **

**Como siempre digo, prefiero tardar una eternidad en escribir algobueno que valga la pena leer a que entregarles algo malo y sin sentido.**

**Muchas gracias de corazón a aquellas personas que siguen leyendo, y a las nuevas incorporaciones que me dejan sus comentarios y me hacen feliz**

**Recuerden que siempre en mi perfil hay imagenes de los capitulos, en este caso de los atuendos de todos!**

**¿Alguien me quiere decir algo?**

**xOxO**

**Las quiero muchisimo...**

**hoy estoy feliz de poder actualizar, **

**pronto les traigo el proximo capitulo que solo falta corregir...  
**

**···***···**

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

DEJA SU COMENTARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	18. Capitulo18:La verdad al fin

_**"Meyer nuestra que estas en el pedestal,**_

_**gracias por dejarnos utilizar tu creación para entretenimiento de todos.**_

_**Venga a nosotros la imaginación que necesitamos**_

_**y líbranos del plagio"**_

**AMEN**

***Sin ánimos de ofender al creyente.

* * *

**

**Dejo claro que los PERSONAJES NO me pertenecen pero SI la HISTORIA, su contenido y personalidades. Cualquier coincidencia es PURA CASUALIDAD. Esta prohibido su copia sin permiso y/o publicación.**

– **NOTA: Disculpen la tardanza, hubo un inconveniente...pero al final no me tarde tanto ¿no?  
**

– **NOTA2: Alle, gracias por ser mi Beta, y Felicidades!  
**

**Disfruten del capítulo...=]**

**Nos vemos abajo….

* * *

**

**Previamente en "Dulces Sueños"**

– Bella, yo te amo, como nunca ame a nadie. – la muchedumbre gritaba _"10, 9"_ – Creí que tendría que esperar eternamente para escuchar esas palabras de tus labios, pero no tardaste nada.– _"8, 7, 6..."_ – Eres mi vida, lo supe en cuanto te vi. Supe que serías mi mujer. – "_5, 4, 3..."_ – Te amo, esperaré cuanto sea necesario para que me cuentes que te ha hecho sufrir tanto, por ahora esto me basta – _"2, 1..."_ – sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y así comenzamos un año completamente nuevo, sin miedos.

Era el comienzo de un Feliz Año Nuevo.

**Capitulo 18:**

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, pero la que más me sorprendió fue Alice.

– Bella, lo que haya sucedido hace un rato quedo atrás. Este año lo veo completo de alegría. Confía en mí, nadie se atrevería a apostar en mi contra. Sin embargo feliz año nuevo– dijo abrazándome con sus pequeños bracitos.

– Eso es verdad ¡Feliz año nuevo! – dijo Jasper junto a Alice.

···#···

Eran entradas las dos de la mañana y yo solo quería acostarme. Habíamos quedado el resto de la noche bailando animadamente, dejando atrás todo el sabor amargo que en algún momento de la noche apareció en mí. Al parecer Edward se percató de mi cansancio por que nos acercó a los chicos y nos despedimos.

– Edward, gracias por esta noche, fue muy especial – le dije mientras me abría la puerta del coche.

– Eso esperaba, aunque espero que todavía tengas un poco de energía amor, reserve una habitación en la ciudad para no volver en la ruta – dijo acorralándome contra el auto – Te extrañé mucho estos días–

Su voz era sedosa y completamente sexy. Junté nuestros labios y le demostré cuanto lo había extrañado yo también en estos días, y que siempre tendría energías para disfrutar de sus caricias y su amor.

Resultó ser que el hotel quedaba muy cerca del salón. La recepción estaba decorada con listones y guirnaldas doradas, y un gran letrero que daba la bienvenida. Detrás del mostrador había un chico no mayor de veintitrés años que nos recibió con una gran sonrisa. Edward le dijo que tenía reservada una suite así que luego de pedirle una identificación, le entregó la tarjeta magnética.

Una vez en el ascensor, nos miramos de reojo y me mostró una sonrisa traviesa, inflada de lujuria contenida. Estábamos enfrentados y ya lo podía sentir en mi cuerpo, causándome diez mil diferentes sensaciones.

Me sentía acorralada sin ninguna vía de escape, aunque pensándolo mejor, no la quería. Quería entregarme a sus besos sus caricias, y cada vez el momento se acercaba más. Sentía los músculos de su pecho moverse, sus manos en mi cintura. Una de ellas se escurrió debajo del vestido para acariciar mi piel.

Pero el "ding" del ascensor nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y nos dirigimos casi corriendo en busca de nuestra habitación. Encontramos la puerta y no pude resistir más el deseo que sentía, y le abracé desde atrás. Le hice un camino de besos por toda la nuca, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se hacían hacia dentro de su camisa.

Una vez dentro de la habitación me quitó el saco suavemente y beso cada parte de mi cuerpo al descubierto: cuello, hombros, pecho. Acunó entre sus manos y apretó ligeramente éstos haciéndome gemir de anticipación. Mis manos tampoco se quedaron atrás. Fui desabrochándole la camisa y pantalones, dejándolo rápidamente en ropa interior.

– Bella, estamos en desventaja– me dijo separándome y colocándose detrás mío. Mis manos fueron a mi espalda y bajó el cierre del vestido lentamente. Besando la piel nueva que aparecía, lamiendo despacio, saboreándome – Te amo Bella, eres increíble, tan suave– el vestido cayó al piso y con el mis braguitas – Tu perfume me intoxica, no me deja pensar con claridad – me tomó en brazos, una acción que se me hizo _deja vú_, ya que al parecer sería una costumbre para nosotros, y me acostó en la cama – Debes pensar que estoy loco, pero siento que llevo toda la vida esperándote, y sólo te conozco desde hace dos semanas–

Con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a acariciarme, sin realmente tocarme y eso en cierta medida me desesperaba, pero quería que se diera su tiempo. Quería que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. De todas maneras ya mi corazón le pertenecía completamente para este momento.

Mis manos se acercaron y comencé con el mismo tratamiento hacía a él. Su piel era exquisita, y si con mis caricias lograba hacerlo sentir de la manera que él lograba con las suyas, sería completamente feliz. Creo que lo logré por que al cabo de unos minutos ya lo tenía encima mío devorándome la boca, como si ese contacto fuese de vital energía. Mis manos volaron a sus boxers y se los retiré como pude, ayudándome de mis piernas.

Edward se colocó el condón e introdujo uno de sus largos y delicados dedos por mis pliegues.

– Tan suave y lista para mí – un siseo ronco salió de su boca.

Y froto la punta de su miembro contra mi hinchado clítoris, lo que logró que una especie de gritito escapara de mi garganta involuntariamente. Lentamente se deslizó en mi interior. Sentía como se abría paso y mis paredes se relajaban para dejarlo entrar. Era la gloria tenerlo en mi interior. Nunca había logrado una conexión tan rápida con alguien, y eso me encantaba, éramos perfectos juntos.

El vaivén de caderas comenzó despacio, besándonos de la misma manera, pero pronto mis manos se enterraron en sus cabellos, tirando del mismo, pidiéndole y ayudándole con mis movimientos que sean más rápidos, más profanos, más duros.

Logré acostarlo sobre la cama y subir sobre él. Sus manos en mis caderas ayudaban a que subiera y bajara. A que cada vez que bajara, entrara más y más profundo, acentuando la sensación con deliciosos movimientos circulares. Era demasiado placer, y no lograba retener en mi garganta los gemidos, aunque me mordiera el labio para impedirlo.

En un rápido movimiento volvió a tumbarme sobre el colchón y con una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, besándola, embestía con una fuerza que rozaba la furia, pero sus ojos siempre me decían que era puro deseo, pasión desbordada. Yo, perdida en sus ojos, perdí la poca razón que me quedaba y llegué a un explosivo orgasmo. Las paredes internas de mi centro se contraían, pulsando, y _eso_ al parecer también lo llevo a él al borde del abismo conmigo.

Nos quedamos unos instantes abrazados, él sobre mí entre mis piernas, besándome el hombro y yo la nuca. Adoraba ver sus pequeños lunares y la piel suave y delicada, marcada por mis uñas. Sentí que era momento de contarle la verdad. Se la merecía. Nos la merecíamos si queríamos que nuestra relación avanzara.

– Edward…–

– ¿Uhm? – dijo todavía sobre mi.

Tome una bocana de aire para llenarme de valor para decirle lo que necesitaba decirle.

– Necesito contarte algo, que tal vez te haga sentir diferente respecto a mi.

Su cabeza salto como un resorte de mi hombro y se apoyó en sus codos para no aplastarme.

– Bella, dudo que algo que me digas me haga cambiar lo maravilloso que me siento a tu lado. Pero si crees que necesito saberlo, dímelo. Intentaré entenderte, y ayudarte a superarlo – había determinación en su voz al igual que en su mirada – Creo en nosotros, sé que juntos podemos lograr lo que sea. Dime que te anda rondando en tu cabeza. Si te puedo ayudar con gusto lo haré–

– No te asustes, no es lo que quiero, no tiene nada que ver contigo – dije vacilando, espere unos segundos para proseguir – Tiene que ver conmigo, y con algo que me paso hace ya muchos años–

Edward me observó atento mientras yo comenzaba con mi historia, estaba en vano, tratando de retener las lágrimas:

– Jacob y yo crecimos juntos, íbamos al mismo colegio y nuestros padres eran mejores amigos. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria comenzamos a salir. Fue mi primer y único novio en toda mi vida realmente. Teníamos todo nuestro futuro planificado. Nos amábamos profundamente. En las vacaciones del último año de colegio, el año en que comenzaríamos la universidad, quedé embarazada – sonreí al recordar aquel momento tan feliz – No lo esperábamos para nada, pero no nos hizo menos felices. Al contrario, enterarnos que nuestro amor estaba creciendo en mí fue la bendición que tarde o temprano esperábamos. Era año nuevo cuando íbamos camino hacia su casa, con sus padres en el auto y entonces, un camión nos chocó –

No me había percatado que estaba llorando hasta que una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y limpió con su pulgar la gota salada que resbalaba.

– Perdón, hace…–

– Shhh – Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios – No tienes por que pedir perdón amor, por favor continúa, creo que todavía falta la parte más dura...–

Él tenía razón, pero aún así, continué:

– En el accidente fallecieron todos: el conductor del camión, los padres de Jake… mi bebé – sentí como algo en mi interior se removía, ya no doloroso como antes. Ahora sentía como Edward me sostenía, sostenía mi corazón. Después de un largo rato seguí mi relato– La verdad es que a mi no me pasó nada. Claro, nada aparte de perder a mi bebé. No me lastimé gravemente, solo unos cuantos rasguños, moretones y la fractura de una de mis rodillas. Además de la hemorragia que hizo que perdiera al feto, apenas tenia seis semanas y media de embarazo. Los doctores me dijeron que tuve mucha suerte, ya que al estar acostada sobre el regazo de Jake, el impacto se lo llevo todo él para protegerme – ya las lagrimas salían descontroladas pero Edward las limpiaba con delicadeza – Después de pasar el resto de las vacaciones en el hospital me fui directo a la universidad. Quería llevar una vida normal, intentar olvidarme de lo que había pasado –

Le conté también todo lo que había pasado después del accidente ya que, de igual manera, había sido una etapa muy dura:

– Durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, mis padres, Rose, Jasper y sus padres venían a visitarme y yo me negaba a hablar del asunto. Sólo hablaba de mis planes de convertirme en editora. No soportaba la mirada en sus ojos. Trataba de no venir a menudo al pueblo, sólo para las fiestas así que una vez que terminé la universidad, no volví más. Hablaba con mis padres, les contaba de mi vida, pero el asunto de Jacob estaba vedado. Me costó mucho tiempo recuperarme, me pasé la etapa de universidad de fiesta, embriagándome en los fines de semana y en la semana estudiando. No me dejaba un minuto libre para pensar y después me interné en el trabajo. Mis padres me dejaron ir con la condición de que hiciera terapia, y lo hice: comenzó siendo tres veces por semana y con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo, hasta que en mi tercer año de trabajo me dieron de alta –

De repente, recordé cómo había creado una versión más fuerte de mi misma. Me volví más segura en muchos aspectos. Terminé encontrando una versión de Bella pero mejorada, consiguiendo verdaderamente saber que es lo que quería lograr conmigo y con mi carrera.

– Me había negado a venir y mis padres lo respetaban. Me hice de una amiga inseparable, mi asistenta. Te comenté ya de ella, es mi asistente, mejor amiga y compañera de casa. Ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente también y nos apoyamos mutuamente. Liz sabe mejor que nadie lo que sentía y me supo entender, escuchar y cuando guardar silencio– Edward tomó mi mano, me sentí reconfortada – Pero este año sentí la necesidad de venir a casa. Tenia que volver y enfrentarme con las cosas que no quise afrontar por nueve años, y creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, por que me trajo a ti. La vida te trajo a mi, y no puedo estar más agradecida, porque me hizo amarte– tomé su rostro en mis manos y le besé dulcemente – Te amo Edward, como nunca amé a nadie, y si tuviera que pasar por todo nuevamente sólo para encontrarte y vivir solo dos semanas a tu lado, lo haría. Pasaría ese infierno una y mil veces, porque creo que _esto_ – le dije apretando levemente su rostro – Vale oro–

– Te amo. Lamento que hayas tenido que haber pasado por todo eso, de verdad. Así que no puedo reprimir la alegría que tengo de que me hayas confiado ese lado de tu vida, y que tengas la fuerza de seguir adelante, conmigo, juntos… – me abrazo y me colocó sobre él, abrazándome, y colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oído – Te amo tanto que no tengo palabras. En lo que mi consta, te quiero junto a mi para siempre. Sería un idiota si te dejara ir. Eres divertida, amable, dulce, sensible – con cada cualidad una nueva caricia esparcía por mi espalda – Fuerte, temperamental, cosa que me encanta, y muy sexy – esa última palabra fue acompañada del agarre a mi cadera. Sentí como parte de su anatomía volvía a cobrar vida involuntariamente – Lo siento Bella, pero causas estragos en mí. No puedo controlarme…–

– Nadie te pide que lo hagas… – le dije sobre sus labios, ansiosa de demostrarle nuevamente todo lo que sentía por él, esta vez sin palabras…

* * *

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo, tengo verborragia literaria…espero que la disfruten. Me costó bastante encontrar la forma de explicar la situación, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Bella ya hizo su duelo, y Edward lo comprendió. Si alguna tiene alguna pregunta esta mas que dicho que será respondida. **

**Queria comentarles que en mi perfil hay imagenes, y por otro lado tambien el link para la cuenta que tengo con Day en fan fiction que se llama SoLovely, espero que se den una vuelta en la traduccion en la que estamos trabajando y nos den su opinion...  
**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que siguen leyendo, y a las nuevas incorporaciones que me dejan sus comentarios y me hacen feliz.**

**Alguien me quiere decir algo?**

**xOxO**

·.·

o°•. **Marylou*****.•°o

DEJE SU COMETARIO AQUÍ·····**ˇ·** ̬


	19. NotaAviso

**Chicas lamento informarles **

**q por falta de tiempo e inspiración **

**por el momento voy a tomarme las cosas mas relajadas **

**y actualizare la historia cuando pueda, **

**estare muy agradecida de saber si aun cuento con su apollo.**

**Espero contar con ustedes, y que pronto pueda traerles un capitulo nuevo.**

**XOXO  
**

**Marylouu***  
**


End file.
